Deflowering The Flower
by destiny's sweet melody
Summary: Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konha High, but what happens when a jealous girl hires a certain loudmouthed blonde to win her over, just to deflower her. Full summary inside.
1. Welcome to my life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my OCs and plot.

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know Hinata isn't so shy in this story. The reason for this is simply because, as it says in the story, Tenten beat it out of her. But don't worry, I don't mean literally beat; I mean she worked her until she wasn't shy anymore.

* * *

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome to my life**

Hyuga Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. Along with her best friends: Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten. Hinata is called the flower of South Konoha High, for her beauty and gentle personality.

She wasn't always so popular though; when she first transferred there from her private school she was so unbelievably shy. She avoided eye contact with most people, and didn't sit with anyone at lunch, and didn't even try to.

Knowing she was a Hyuga, a very rich family, the first thought everyone had when they first noted this behavior was: _Oh, great. Another stuck-up rich kid._ It wasn't until a certain pink-haired girl befriended her was that everyone found out the truth. She was just shy.

She became popular at first because she was friends with the three prettiest and most popular girls in school. But slowly she started making friends on her own.

Then one day Ino and Sakura went over to her house, well mansion actually, and gave her closet a make-over. Instead of all those baggy clothes and sweaters, her closet was full of skin tight pants, dresses, mini shirts, skirts, and other things Ino and Sakura found appropriate. Though they let her keep her sweaters.

The next time she went to school after that, the student body found out another truth. Shy little Hinata had the type of body girls envy, and boys drool over. But her best friends still weren't satisfied. She was still as quiet as a church mouse.

So this is where Tenten comes in. She got Hinata over her shyness by training her in martial arts. "Nothing builds confidence like knowing you can kick someone's butt!" Tenten had proudly stated to Ino and Sakura.

And apparently she was right. Hinata no longer avoided big crowds. She laughed as loud as anyone else when she heard a funny joke, and she quickly became the object of desire for many of the boys at her school.

This is where our story begins, with Hinata at the top of the food chain. Unfortunately for her at the top of the food chain you have a lot of fan boys chasing you. Who knew?

As she ducked into the school kitchen to finally be rid of her fan boys she heard someone cursing rather loudly. "Damn, why do I have to clean up after the jerks just because I broke some idiot's nose?" A certain Uzumaki Naruto complained.

He had just transferred from the last school he had been kicked out of for his unruly behavior, and he had already gotten in trouble for fighting. His punishment: to clean the trays that the students had used at breakfast.

Hinata saw him furiously scrubbing the trays, and when he grabbed the hose to rinse them off he ended up spraying himself in the face. Which Hinata couldn't help but laugh at.

She tried to stop her laughter but not soon enough, she had already gotten Naruto's attention who was wiping his face. He walked over to her still not uncovering his eyes. Which made Hinata scared that he was going to bump into her. But somehow he managed to stop right in front of her.

When he finally uncovered his eyes he saw a pair of pretty white eyes. And then the pretty, petite girl they belong to. "Who are you?" Naruto asked, snapping Hinata out of her trance. And she found herself doing two things she hadn't done in what seemed like ages.

Blushing and Stuttering.

"M-my name is H-Hyuga H-Hinata."

* * *

A/N: Sorry to leave you hanging but I gotta leave you wanting more.

Just so you know, though you probably already guessed it, they're not ninja in my story. The reason: I suck at action scenes and you really can't avoid them in a story about ninja.

Please Read and Review!

--Destiny's sweet melody


	2. Moon Bars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's Characters**

A/N: THANK YOU so much to those who reviewed the first chapter. I'm glad you like it and I hope I don't disappoint you all.

To lunarangel's dark flame: sorry to say you won't find out until later chapters since I like to make my chapters short so that they're easy reads.

To 3Karen3: Sorry to disappoint but the original plan was to make it Naru/Hina.

To everyone else: Once again thanks for the reviews, Also I noticed I spelled the title wrong, but no prob. I changed it already. Just in case you didn't notice I spelled The "Te". Oh well on with the show!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 2:**

**Moon Bars**

Hinata sat with her best friends and two more girls, Urameshi Kanami, and Aino Usagi. It was lunchtime and all the girls were gossiping just like all normal girls do at lunchtime. All except Hinata. She had her chin on her hands and was totally spaced out. There was only one thing on her mind. Well person.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

She was staring at him, well at his back since that's what was facing her. He was sitting at a table that was full of boys. What was strange was of who was sitting with him. Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee, and Akimichi Chouji.

Even though that table is always full it's actually very exclusive. Only those previously mentioned, and one more who is not there yet, have ever sat with each other. So what's so special about this new kid?

Well there's only one way to figure that out. "Kiba-Kun!" Hinata called her friend over when she saw him step out of the lunch line.

"Wait, don't call him over yet." Kanami said, taking out a brush and quickly brushing her hazel hair. "Hina-Chan, you know I demand a five minute notice before anyone calls Kiba-kun over." Kanami yelled.

That's the problem with Kanami, she's a perfectionist. Especially when Kiba is near. Her Child-hood crush. And her teenage-years love. Though Kiba has no clue.

Also the girls call each other with only two syllables in their name. For example: Hina-chan, Kana-chan, Usa-chan, Saku-chan, and Tennie-chan.

The only one who doesn't have one is Ino who like Tenten's only has two syllables to begin with. But when Sakura first met Tenten she started calling her Tennie-chan, and it simply stuck. No matter how much Tenten fights it.

"Calling your and sasuke-kun's middle man to find out who the new kid is, huh, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked. She was the only one who noticed Hinata's staring. 'Cause she wasn't gossiping so much since she was on her laptop.

"Good idea Hina-chan," Ino said, "I've been wondering too. I have him for Science class."

"We know we're in that class too." Usagi said, finally taking off her head phones. Kiba finally reached their table. (A/N: Doesn't he like to take his sweet time in my story? LOL)

"What's up girls?" Kiba asked.

"Hina-chan wants to know about the new kid." Tenten replied getting straight to the point.

"That's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ok, but why is he sitting at _the _table?" Sakura asked. Making it seem like eating at that table was like sitting with God.

"Oh, that's easy. Some kids were picking on Lee for the way he talks and Naruto punched their lights out. He got in trouble, but he got their respect." Kiba answered.

"Wow, did he even know Lee-kun?" Usagi asked.

"No. That's the best part. I guess that's why they can stand him. He's loud and immature. Like another Lee."

"Like another you?" Ino mocked. Making the other girls laugh, and making Kiba leave really pissed off. He didn't think he was immature. More like free-spirited.

* * *

"What are you doing, Saku-chan?" Ino asked her best friend. 

"I'm trying to buy healthy foods to put in the vending machines. As senior class president it's my job to make sure that my student body is healthy. And more importantly, if I keep eating this junk I won't fit into my prom dress." Sakura replied.

"Moon bars, what's that?" Ino asked, reading the title of the webpage Sakura was on.

"It's a healthy and delicious chocolate snack. Small, low on calories, and with a great taste. If you want to eat healthy and delicious, Moon Bars is the snack for you." Sakura recited the information, all the while sounding like she was the one trying to sell it.

"You sound like a TV commercial." Tenten said.

"It's called sounding like a professional." Sakura replied.

"Professional, cheesy game show host. Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe" Tenten said to a fuming Sakura.

"I thought they told you, you can't change the snacks." Hinata told Sakura who just got a devilish smile on her face, "Saku-chan, what are you planning?"

"Nothing big, just get this delivered, break into the school after hours and replace the snacks." Sakura replied.

"You're going to get in trouble, and you're going to get kicked off the student council, the dance committee, and get kicked out of the running for prom queen." Hinata warned.

"Only if I get caught, and since you're all going with me you better hope we don't." Sakura simply stated.

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Well there goes another chapter. 

I got the moon bars thing from an episode of Zoey 101. So for those of you who watch that show, or watched that episode by some twist of fate might know where I'm going with this.

I just thought it would add a little humor to the story.

Sorry if there's not alot of Naru/Hina yet, but trust me there will be. Also alot more pairings will also be included in this story.

Now just so no one will be confused, when I said Kiba was Sasuke's and Hinata's middle man I didn't mean that they were trying to get together. I simply meant that they both like to know what the other group is doing and Kiba likes gossiping with both of them.

Also the're all senior in this story, so their older than in the Manga/Anime. Rookie nine are all 17 and team Gai are all 18. I don't know if I'll include the sand sibs. but if you want me to just let me know.

OOh, two of my OCs made an appearance Yay!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	3. Dodge ball Drama

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters

A/N: thank you to all my reviewers. You have no idea how much I appreciate hearing that you like my story.

To Looney Moon: thanx for saying that my story stops you from being bored.

To RasenganFin: I think I'll use about half of what you said but not all of it. Though it's hilarious!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter 3:**

**Dodge ball Drama**

Lunchtime's over and we meet up with our flower in the locker room getting ready for gym. "Saku-chan, you're not serious about breaking into school are you?" Ino asked nervously. "I'm on the dance committee I can't afford to get kicked off. It's my only extracurricular activity, No university will want me."

"Why do you plan on getting caught?" Sakura asked, "And don't talk about it in school. Especially in here, Anko-sensei will hear you."

"Anko-sensei will hear what?" Anko asked, suddenly appearing behind Sakura.

"Nothing, nothing. It's quite embarrassing actually." Sakura replied.

"Oh, and what might that be? Remember I'm here to help. And if you girls are planning something behind my back I might get fired. And you don't want favorite sensei to get fired do you?" Anko asked. She was met by a chorus of "No, no way."

"You don't have to worry, we're just wondering what we should do to get into the same University." Sakura said. It wasn't that unusual for a group of seniors to be talking about universities. But there was just one thing that didn't click.

"Why don't you want me to hear about that?" Anko asked.

"Umm, well…that's because, well because. Oh, look at the time! We're going to be late for class; come on girls." Sakura said running out of the locker room as fast as her legs could take her. She was quickly followed by Hinata, Ino, and Tenten.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boys' locker room, Maito Gai was showing one Uzumaki Naruto to his new locker, and was showing him where Lee got his manner of speaking. Naruto couldn't believe his luck; he got a locker right next to his new friends.

He saw Neji and went over to ask him something he wanted to ask him since lunch but never got the chance.

"Hey, Neji. You're last name's Hyuga, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you know a girl that's kind of short, has dark blue hair, and eyes just like yours?"

"You mean Hinata-sama?"

"Yep, I think she said her name was Hinata."

"Oh no, don't tell me you're another fan boy." Chouji said. His locker's right next to Neji's.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know the flower of South Konoha High had her own fan club." Sasuke said, using the nickname Hinata's fan boys gave her. He had to admit she was pretty but he had come to think of her like a little sister more than a love interest.

"Flower of South Konoha High?"

"Don't you know anything? But still, I guess we can excuse your ignorance since it is your first day." Shikamaru told Naruto.

"I wouldn't try to date her though," Chouji said between bites of a chip bag no one had seen him take out, "Last guy that tried, Neji hurt him… well where it hurts a guy most." Chouji explained making Naruto gulp.

"So what is she? Your sister?"

"My cousin."

* * *

The gym class was split into two groups, boys and girls. The girls were taught by Anko, while the boys were taught by Gai. Today was the girls' favorite game: Dodge ball. Now while usually girls would cry, kick and scream when it came to dodge ball; this group of girls had developed three very dangerous secret weapons. The first being the best marksman, or better yet, markswoman in the entire school; Tenten.

The second was that what it took to get most of the boys to freeze in their tracks was Ino and Sakura striking a pose, or blowing a kiss.

The third was what got Kiba out of the game. He had just hit Kanami in the stomach, not actually hard. But then she fell to her knees and started crying into her hands. "Why would you hit me so hard, Kiba-kun? I'm a girl."

"Kanami-chan, I'm sor-" Kiba never got to finish his apology since he was hit in the head by a dodge ball in the head sending him to the floor right next to Kanami. When he looked up at her she was no longer crying, in fact she didn't have any sign that she had actually cried at all, and she was smiling.

Oh yes the ancient Damsel-in-distress technique. Gets them every time.

Needles to say Anko was very proud of this class.

* * *

Naruto was very confused. When the teachers announced that dodge ball he assumed that everyone would be excited, he was.

But instead the boys got scared look on their faces, the girls got wicked smiles on their faces, and he was pretty sure he heard a girl who had her hair in two buns laugh manically.

He also heard Gai fighting with one of the girls. "If you beat one of the boys to a bloody pulp again, you might get expelled. Especially since it's over something as trivial as damaging your iPod. Usagi."

"Well if they don't want me to beat them they shouldn't harm my iPod!" Usagi replied. Her iPod wasn't trivial, it was her lifeline. Seldom was Usagi seen without music blasting out of her headphones.

After a little more arguing Usagi finally gave up and gave, well actually threw her iPod at Gai's head.

After that they headed to the basketball court where at the three-point line there were twenty dodge balls lined up. The girls went to one end of the courts while the boys went to the other end.

When Anko blew her whistle everyone ran at full speed toward the dodge balls. With the exception of Lee, who is the fastest kid in school, none of the boys got any balls.

The girls stood menacingly in front of the boys. And after what seemed like eternity four girls said what seemed like the scariest words in the history of mankind to the boys.

"If there was ever a time…" Tenten started.

"To beat someone senseless for no reason…" Sakura continued.

"This would be it." Ino Finished.

"Bombardment!" Hinata yelled and the merciless massacre began.

* * *

By the end of the game there were only three girls, and two boys left.

Those girls were: Sakura, Tenten, and Usagi. And the boys were Naruto and Neji.

Everyone expected Lee to win, but as fast and as powerful as he was, he fell for the Damsel-in-distress technique which was being pulled by Hinata. Everyone knew the previously mentioned girls would reach the end, because they were merciless.

Tenten knew she would be out if she threw it to Neji, he seemed to catch every ball thrown to him, and if he caught not only would she be out, but someone else would come back in. Leaving the girls at a disadvantage, Sakura's scream interrupted her thoughts. Naruto had hit her and she fell on her bum, unfortunately for her legs wide open.

Then Tenten knew what she had to do. It would be risky, but worth it if it works. She threw the ball past Neji and Naruto, it hit the wall, rebounded of the seats, causing those sitting there scream and run for cover, then hit Naruto in the back of the head.

"Ouch." Ino commented to Hinata from her seat. Hinata didn't pay attention though; the only thing that mattered at the moment was that Naruto had been hurt. And it took every ounce of willpower she had to not run down there and check if he was ok.

Naruto, unluckily, landed a few inches away from Sakura meaning that when he looked up the first thing he saw was Sakura's panties; making Sakura scream again when she noticed.

"You are so DEAD!!!!" Sakura yelled.

'**Kick his ass! Cha!' **Inner Sakura cheered on.

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. First things first, The whole Naruto seeing Sakura's panties thing was so not meant to be NaruSaku. I just couldn't resist. And let's just say she hates the spanky pants the make the girls wear under their skirts.

I don't really know how your Gym classes are, but in my school, the boys and girls actually are seperated like this. And the boys are taught by a male teacher, while the girls are taught by a female teacher. Don't really know why.

Also if I wanted Lee to be in character, at least a little bit, I had to make him the fastsest kid and a sucker for the Damsel-in-distress technique. So srry to all the Lee fans that wanted him to win.

Pls read and review.

-Destiny's sweet melody


	4. Skater Boy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: I hope I didn't offend any girls about the whole kicking and screaming thing about dodge ball. I'm a girl and I don't do that, it was just to make the fact that they like dodge ball seem a bit more ominous.

**To Lunarangel's dark flame**: Never fear, next chapter you'll find out who the jealous beach is.

**To Tinh Thuy Van**: The only previously mentioned pairings are Naru/Hina and Kiba/OC. I'm planning a lot of pairings, but I want to keep ppl guessing till they appear. So srry.

**To RasenganFin**: You come up with the funniest things; they always brighten up my day. But unfortunately I already had this chapter planned out when I received your review. Though Sakura does inhuman strength in my story.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 4:**

**Skater Boy**

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten walked home after school let out. Sakura's outburst got the girls disqualified. Destroying the girls winning streak in dodge ball, and actually giving the boys confidence. What girl wants that?

"Little pervert, I'll kill him if I see him outside school. He's just lucky Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei got in the way." Sakura ranted punching and kicking the air as she walked.

'**Teach the little pervert a lesson. Cha!' **

"You know Saku-chan, it wasn't actually his fault." Hinata said quietly, making everyone stop dead in their tracks. When was the last time she was this quiet?

"Are you defending him?" Ino asked. Taking off the headphones she had on. She liked music, but she usually just heard on the way home so she won't be bored. She's not like Usagi.

"No, I just mean… well if Tennie-chan hadn't him in the back of the head, he wouldn't have been in that position."

"How do you know? You just met him, for all you know he could be a peeping tom. What makes you so su—" Ino stopped halfway before she got a devilish smile on her face, "You like him don't you?"

"What. No, no, no!" Hinata said quickly, a little too quickly.

"Oh for heaven's sakes," Sakura said, "You can have any guy you want eating out of your palm, and you pick the pervert? I'll never understand you!"

"You know that's probably why you always get so shy whenever someone mentions him." Ino teased.

"What?" Tenten demanded, "After I beat the shyness out you, some guy makes it all go to waste? Forget you Saku-chan, I'm kicking his ass!"

"Nobody kick his ass!" Hinata yelled.

* * *

"You know, he's kind of loud." Ino said after a rather long silence.

"Kiba told me all about him during history class," Sakura stated, "By his description he seems to be a… what's the word?"

"Idiot?"

"Pervert?"

"Really sweet boy?"

"A skater boy!" Sakura finally decided.

"What?"

"You know," Sakura explained, "A baggy clothes wearing, rule-breaking, prank-pulling punk. A skater boy."

"No way, Saku-chan. That's the song I'm listening to right now." Ino stated, "A skater boy, huh? I always pictured Hina-chan with some goody two shoes. I mean if you want a punk just say yes to one of your fan boys."

"I don't like him." Hinata said in a barely audible whisper.

"Sure you don't." Tenten said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm just saying Hina-chan, you can have any guy you want, and you choose the one that reduces you to nothing more than a blushing, stuttering church mouse." Sakura debated. She just couldn't see what Hinata saw in him.

"I guess that's what love does to a girl." Ino stated, making Hinata blush tomato red when she said the word "love".

They finally got to the point where they would have to separate. An intersection actually, right at the foot of a hill. Hinata had to go up the hill, since her home was at the top. Sakura and Tenten went to the right, and Ino went to the left.

* * *

When the girls had already reached their homes the boys were barely getting out of school.

They had to walk very slowly. Making sure to cover Naruto, not to attract attention, and at each corner they looked each way about five times to make sure they didn't see a certain pink-haired girl.

Now usually they would've left Naruto to deal on his own, since they didn't know him that well anyways, but this wasn't just anyone. It was Sakura. If she didn't find him the first thing she would do was go ask them where he was since they're his only friends in the school.

And when they would say they had no idea where he was, she would naturally assume that they were covering for him. And take out her frustration on them. It was better just to look out for each other in this case.

Meanwhile Lee was lecturing Naruto about never doing that to such a figure of beauty like Sakura ever again.

"You definitely don't want to piss off Sakura." Kiba stated, "She's the only girl on the wrestling team."

"She's on the wrestling team?"

"Oh yea," Kiba replied, "There's no girls team so she wrestles with boys but all it takes is one punch from Sakura and you'll be out cold for days. You definitely don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches."

"I didn't mean to do that. In case no one noticed, I was smacked in the back of the head by a dodge ball." Naruto explained.

"Oh right, that was hilarious." Kiba replied, holding his sides from laughing. Though none of them showed it, all the other guys were doing their best to stop from bursting into laughter like Kiba. They had to admit, it _was_ hilarious, and it did technically win them the game.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lee asked Naruto when he saw he was heading the opposite direction than the others, "Kiba didn't really mean to hurt your feelings."

"It's not that, I live this way." Naruto replied.

"So you live pretty close to the school. Did you come to this school because your parents moved?" Kiba asked. Naruto didn't reply, a look of sadness passed through his eyes briefly, then he just smiled, waved good bye and left. The look was so brief that only one person noticed.

"He doesn't have any parents." Sasuke said, knowingly.

"Way to go idiot!" Chouji said smacking Kiba on the head, "He's probably even more hurt now."

"How was I supposed to know?"

* * *

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kanami, and Usagi were all chatting online, well more like they were making fun of the fact that Hinata liked Naruto.

Hinata: I do not!

Usagi: I can't believe Hina-chan likes the new kid. ROFL.

Kanami: I always pictured you with the goody two shoes type for some reason.

Ino: Thank you! That's what I said. About time some one agrees with me.

Tenten: I didn't. Haven't you heard the saying "Opposites attract"

Usagi: Ooh! I love that song!

Sakura: Or how about "The heart wants what the heart wants." Doesn't matter if he's a total Skater boy.

Usagi: I love that song too!

Ino: Don't you ever think about anything other than music?

Usagi: Not really

Sakura: But who here thinks they would actually make a good couple?

Hinata: I don't like him

Tenten: If you didn't you wouldn't be so defensive about the subject.

Ino: And you wouldn't defend him either.

Kanami: They'd definitely look cute together. But the question is: Would it last?

Everyone except Hinata: Thoughtful pose smiley

Ino: I don't know; we really don't know anything about skater boy, do we?

Sakura: Guess we'll have to wait a while to answer that question

* * *

Naruto sat at the Ichiraku ramen stand, telling Ayame about his day. After all the time he spent there Ayame had become like a big sister to him.

"It's about time they sent you to South Konoha High; you've lived so close to it forever. Why they sent you to the other side of the village is beyond me. But still…" Ayame started, she grabbed a rolled up newspaper and smacked Naruto on the head with it. Not really that hard though, "How dare you get kicked out of school."

"It wasn't my fault. High school is full of jerks." Naruto replied, rubbing his head, "Hey Ayame-Nee-chan, do you have any job openings here yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because my damn landlord raised the rent again, if I don't get a job soon I'm going to be homeless. I'm too cute to be homeless."

"Is he allowed to do that?"

"Well, since he's doing me a favor by letting me live on my own, and he actually let me live for less than anyone else. But he thinks I'm old enough to take care of myself now and should be able to pay like everyone else."

Ayame gave Naruto a puppy dog look before returning to her job; she knew how hard it must be for him. And the landlord: _What a jerk._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I don't know if Naruto actually calls Ayame O-Nee-chan, but even if he doesn't, he does in this story. That's why it's AU.

I know most people give the girls nicknames when they're chatting. I didn't for two reasons. 1. It would be too confusing for me to write, and 2. I'm too lazy.

Also a major purpose for this chapter is because now you know why Naruto accepts the offer. He needs money and no one wants to hire him. And he is too cute to be homeless.

Please Read and Review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	5. The trouble with dances

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Sound the trumpets! And someone give me a drum roll, please! It's the moment we've all waited for. The identity of the jealous beach that will turn Hinata's life upside down revealed!

**To Lunima: **Don't worry, ask away. That's what I'm here for. And thanx for saying you like my story. And like I said the identity of the jealous girl is going to be revealed right now!

**To RasenganFin:** Yes, it is. But I love it!

**To KannaOfTehSand: **Thanx! Hope you like this chapter too.

**To Starfairy14: **Why would you comment twice just to flame? If you don't like my story, DON'T READ IT! And just in case you didn't know this is fiction, not reality. It kind of seems like you have no life if you flame because it's not that realistic.

**To Lunarangel's dark flame:** Thanx for letting me know!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 5:**

**The Trouble With Dances**

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Usagi, and Kanami were all getting ready for the school's Halloween dance in Kanami's house.

"I'm just saying it would be a real rush to do it." Usagi said.

"Don't tell me you're actually going along with Saku-chan's plan." Ino asked meekly.

"All right Usa-chan, you rock!" Sakura said, hitting the good guy pose. (A/N: I love that pose.)

"Well, there are still too many loose ends." Hinata said.

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing, you would have to buy hundreds of those Moon Bars to fill the vending machines. How do you plan getting past security, or into the vending machines for that matter? And how are you going to get the Moon Bars delivered? If a giant delivery truck just appears behind your house they're going to know who did it."

"We could have it delivered to my ka-san's sugar shop!" Usagi said, "We get deliveries like at least once a week, no one will notice the difference."

"What about security?" Ino asked.

"Those idiots couldn't catch a fly." Kanami replied.

"Well how do you plan getting into the vending machines?" Tenten asked.

"I know how to pick a lock." Kanami proudly replied.

"Why?"

"Never mind that, let's just get to the dance."

* * *

Usagi had managed to get the job of DJ. And she simply hooked up her iPod to the system.

Usagi's play list varied from, golden oldies, to rap, to rock, and even anime songs.

All the while dancing and lip-synching from her post, there was absolutely nothing stopping her from having a good time on her favorite night of the year. Come on, what's not to like about Halloween.

You get to dress up and no one calls you crazy, you get free candy, and you get to cool dances like this one. They're especially cool if you get to DJ.

So what's the trouble with dances, you ask? Many things.

For example, be careful who you dance with, they can be total perverts that will try to feel you up during a fast-paced song. Luckily, you have totally reliable instructors that will kick any pervert out, if they see them making you uncomfortable.

You also have to watch immature little boys like Naruto and Kiba. They may try to pull a prank on you, and they're actually quite good when they team up.

But once again, the instructors will come to your rescue and, unfortunately, kick them out. Unfortunately for Hinata and Kanami at least.

This brings us to our next trouble; when the guy you wanted to dance with gets kicked out, who do you dance with?

* * *

Higurashi Kurama. Not a pervert, not immature, and actually quite good-looking. He follows all the rules, gets the best grades. With the exception of Neji and Sasuke, of course.

This is the type of guy most people expected Hinata to end up with, or at least date once or twice. So no one found it strange when he was the only guy she danced with that night.

What no one knew though was that the only reason she actually danced with him was because the dance was almost finished, and he would not stop asking her to dance.

To put it simply, she said yes to shut him up.

But since no one knew this fact most people thought she actually liked him. And of course, this news spread like wild fire. Until it reached one Kino Haruka, who went as far as punching the boy who delivered the news to her.

How dare little miss perfect dance with _her_ Kurama-kun.

How dare whoever started this rumor say that they'll probably last.

How dare the Gods not strike Hinata down with lightning for this atrocity.

She'll get back at her, if it's the last thing Haruka does, she'll kick Hinata's pedestal right from under her.

The trouble with dances is that you never know when you might do something to make a psychopathic girl want to completely destroy your life.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was rather short but it was just to introduce Haruka. Yes, the girl we all love to hate. Maybe not yet, but give it a few chapters, you'll learn to.

After next chapter we're going to have a small time skip, to Christmas vacation. Which is when Haruka is going to put her plan into motion. You'll see.

In my school there are no prom queens or kings so I probably mentioned that Sakura was running for it too early but let's just ignore that little fact.

Please Read and Review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	6. Dear Dumb Diary

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plots and OCs.

A/N: When Haruka is writing in her diary**, bold** mean that she's actually doing that not writing it down.

**To Pcctgirl23:** I try to update everyday, so don't worry.

**To Lunima: **Hope you have a nice trip.

**To Lunarangel's dark flame:** Thanx for the drum roll!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 6:**

**Dear Dumb Diary**

Haruka stomped into her room. For once happy that she had parents that didn't give a damn about what happened to her. That didn't care that she came in almost at midnight.

Most likely, they weren't there themselves. Her mother would probably be at some bar drinking her problems away. And her father? Who gave a damn about her father. He was a successful and very rich businessman, he could take of himself. She also knew for a fact that he was the local man-whore. How many affairs he had, nobody knew.

Since she found about his affairs, he would buy her everything she wanted. No matter what it was, to keep her mouth shut. Like it mattered if she kept it shut, everyone knew. But as long as she got everything she wanted she wasn't going to tell him that.

She got in so late because she ranted about Hinata to her best, and only, friend.

Ota Makoto, a quiet girl that did everything she was told. That's what Haruka liked most about her. That she did everything she was told.

Makoto considered Haruka her best friend, while Haruka considered Makoto a lackey that could take the blame for all the bad things she did; that could do all the dirty work so nothing could ever be pinned on Haruka.

Still, Makoto never complained. She could never bring herself to trust anyone and since she grew up with Haruka she stuck by her no matter what. She honestly thought Haruka liked her; she even went as far as making matching friendship bracelets for the both of them.

But as loyal as Makoto was she still knew the difference between right and wrong. So when Haruka finally finished her ranting and looked at Makoto expecting her to be on her side. Makoto simply said, "Green doesn't suit you, Haruka."

Remembering that fact, Haruka walked back to her door and opened it just to simply slam it closed at full force.

* * *

After successfully trashing her room, Haruka finally calmed down enough to express her feelings like her psychiatrist says she should. She brought out a small book and a pen to write with. She unlocked the book and once her hand stopped shaking with rage, she began to write:

Dear dumb diary,

This was supposed to be good night, I mean I like Halloween, why shouldn't I? But once again my day was ruined by the school's little miss perfect. The dumb flower. The only qualities she has of a flower are the thorns.

She danced with _my_ Kurama-kun. Can you believe the nerve? And Makoto, my supposed best friend, doesn't think there's anything wrong with that.

Why is the whole world trying to ruin my life?

I don't understand it; the world is cold and cruel. But I can be crueler. You better believe I can.

So the question is: How to destroy Hinata's life?

There's actually not much I know about her, just that her beliefs are a bit antiquated. You know the whole share your first kiss with someone you love, lose your virginity on your wedding night piece of crap.

Who still does that?

But how can I use this to my advantage? **Haruka pondered for a minute, how to destroy some antiquated little bimbo's life? She read her writing over again before she got a devilish smile on her face.**

So she's a flower, huh? Let's see how popular she is when she's deflowered.

But who can I use? There are plenty of guys who would jump at the chance but are there any she's actually interested in?

It can't be just any guy, and it's not like I can just walk up to her and ask "If you were to get deflowered what guy would you like to do it?"

This is going to be tough, it's not like I'm a spy. **She looked over to her dresser and saw a picture of herself with another girl.**

But I know someone who's just as good as one. But darn, the soonest I can get to her is December. Oh well I know when exactly when I want her ruined.

Love,

Haruka

* * *

A/N: I know that this was really short, and some ppl may be pissed off because Haruka hasn't done anything yet but I wanted you to see things from Haruka's P.O.V.

I once read that good villains/bad guys are the ones that after you read their story you understand why they're like that.

Haruka's reason is thata she's simply a spoiled brat. I blame the parents.

Pls read and review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	7. To Date Or Not

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Well it's the time skip, just so you won't have to read any boring in between stuff, and there's a small summary of what happened in between in this chapter.

**To Tinh Thuy Van:** Don't worry; the pairings will be coming out soon.

**To Lunarangel's dark flame:** When it said "Who still does that" it was Haruka writing that in her diary, not me. I still do that too. Proud of it. It's just she doesn't and she expects her everyone else to be like her.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 7:**

**To Date Or Not To Date**

Its a few weeks just before Christmas vacation. Not a lot of things happened since the dance. November was an unusually boring month.

Only a few things worth remembering happened, one was that Hinata and Naruto got paired together in Science class to do two week project. A fact that her best friends made fun of for days. Especially since it was about five days until Hinata could complete a sentence around Naruto.

After that, they actually started hanging out more often. It was one thing that made November fun, since Ino, Sakura and Tenten spied on them. That was really fun for them.

They even started gambling on how much time it would take before they got together. So far, none of them won.

A really strange thing that happened just a few days ago was that Makoto, a girl that had never talked to them before, walked up to their table at lunch and said "Sorry," directly to Hinata.

The girls had spent a lot of time trying to decipher what Makoto had meant before they finally brushed it off as depressing and unimportant.

* * *

December was proving to be just as boring the only thing that seemed to cheer them up was that in a few weeks they would be leaving on a school trip. Where wasn't quite decided yet.

But today they wanted to go somewhere tropical, since the weather was too cold to go to the beach. Luckily they have a very rich friend, who had an indoor pool and it was never too cold to go for a swim.

So that's where we catch up with them today, in Hinata's indoor pool.

"Before we actually waste anymore money; do you actually want to go out with him?" Tenten asked Hinata.

"You know she's not going to answer that." Sakura replied. And she was right; Hinata would never openly admit her feelings.

"To date or not to date? That is the question." Ino said dramatically. "Well, what's your answer, Hina-chan?"

"Um, well… I don't know. It's not like I can just ask him."

"Yes you can," Tenten said, "whoever told you, you can't?"

"Let me rephrase that. I'll never have the courage to ask him."

"You should," Sakura said, "You should never wait for a guy to do the smart thing. They're so undependable."

"Why don't you go jump off the diving board." Hinata said, trying to get attention off of her. But the way she said sounded like she wanted to say "go jump off a cliff"

* * *

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten climbed up the high board at the same time. Since there was enough space for two on the board Tenten offered to stand on the steps.

Being her usual fearless self, Tenten turned around and stood with her back facing the steps. She was looking out the window when she said, "Hey, is that Shikamaru with Neji?"

"What?" Ino asked turning around and pushing Sakura off the board, who landed with a loud smack in the water. "Love him. He is everywhere."

"But why is he here?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. They're both geniuses maybe they study together."

* * *

Sakura finally resurfaced from the water and heard Hinata laughing from the inflatable donut she was sitting on.

"We have some mean friends." Sakura complained.

"Mean but very funny." Hinata replied before she resumed laughing her head off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if any guys were insulted by the whole guys are so undependable thing. I don't think you really are.

This chapter was short because it's simply a bridge between the dance and the Christmas vacation. And Haruka hasn't done anything because the person she's waiting to help her isn't there yet. And that's another thing you're going to have to wiat for. In about two or three chapters she'll appear though.

Pls read and review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	8. Where To Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but even though I try to update each day lets face it, no one can. Something's bound to come up. For me it's that I was sick for the last couple of days. I couldn't even get up from bed, let alone type up a story.

**To Lunarangel's dark flame: **Yea, I know most ppl don't make Neji and Shikamaru friends like that, but I thought I'd try something different.

**To BreeSS:** Once Haruka puts her plan in motion the chapters will get longer, but not too long. I like to make my chapters easy reads.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 8:**

**Where To Go?**

Haruka looked at one of her maids before she left her house for school, asking the silent question she had been asking for the last couple of days: Is she here yet?

And just like every other day the maid shook her head signaling that _she_ hadn't come back to Konoha yet.

What the hell was she doing? What the hell was she thinking? If she expected Haruka to keep paying for her services she better be here when she Haruka needs her services.

Haruka stormed out of her house extremely pissed, where was _she_ when she was needed?

* * *

Makoto waited patiently in front of the gates of Haruka's house. Yea, she wasn't even let in.

She knew there was something a little wrong with this friendship, but she was too loyal to dump Haruka. And she was too scared to try to make new friends on her own.

Truth be told, she didn't have any other friends. That's why she was so loyal to Haruka.

Some time around third grade she had carried a book half her size around. While that was weird enough, the subject was what really pushed everyone over the edge.

It was a book of witchcraft.

Makoto had first grabbed it because her mother had a hobby of collecting magical items, though she never used them. Makoto intended how to make good luck charms to do better in school.

But she made the mistake of bringing them out during school, that's when the other students noticed the subject of the book.

And after that Makoto was shunned, called "witch" and "weirdo."

But Makoto had learned to love the Wicca way and was quite happy being a witch. Since she didn't dress in the clichéd gothic clothing you wouldn't be able to tell. And honestly the student body had forgotten all about the third grade fiasco but Makoto had grown so afraid of them she didn't try to make friends.

She heard a door slam and knew what was heading her way. A very pissed off Haruka. It seemed Haruka was always mad for some reason. And even more so because _she _hadn't come back yet and Haruka couldn't exact her revenge on Hinata. Makoto truly felt sorry for Hinata.

The last person Haruka had set her sights on had to move away because of what Haruka did to her.

"Let's go, and try to keep up!" Haruka yelled at Makoto when she passed by.

'_Maybe I should take a separate vacation this year.'_ Makoto thought as she followed Haruka to school.

* * *

"Where should we go this year?" Tenten asked her friends as they stood in front of the sign up sheets. There were two, one for a snowy mountain, and one for a tropical island.

"We should go where Usagi and Kanami volunteered to help out." Sakura said. So that the school could afford such expensive trips, a group of kids had to volunteer to help. Usagi and Kanami were among them.

"No. We should find out where the guys are going and go there." Ino offered.

"No comment." Hinata said when they looked at her for her opinion. Truth be told she wanted to agree with Ino, but she should also stick by her friends which meant agreeing with Sakura.

"I know what we should do." Tenten suddenly announced. Everyone looked at her intently as she reached into her pocket. "We should flip a coin!"

The others fell over anime style when they saw she had pulled out a quarter. (A/N: I know there are no quarters in Japan, but now you could probably tell where I'm from.)

"That's not funny."

"Good, because I'm not kidding. It's simple, decisive, and there's no going back. This ok with you all?" The others nodded. "Ok, heads: island, tails: mountain."

Tenten threw the quarter up high, and the others kept their fingers crossed all the time. When the quarter landed back in Tenten's hand she covered it up, and it seemed like an eternity until she uncovered it.

"It's…it's…"

"Heads!"

"You know something I just noticed," Hinata told the others, "We don't know who's going where. None of them might have chosen the island."

"Oh man!"

* * *

Haruka walked home alone since Makoto said she had some things to do. Since when does she do things without her?

She honestly thought Makoto might be mad at her for some reason. Maybe because she signed up Makoto for a vacation without her permission.

_Flashback_

_Haruka watched as Tenten finished writing her name on the sign up sheet, she looked at her friends and smiled reassuringly and they all walked away. Haruka knew they all must've signed up for the same vacation. This meant, Haruka now knew where she could put her plan in motion. If SHE ever decided to get her ass back to Konoha._

_Makoto rounded the corner and Haruka grabbed her shoulder and took her to the sign up sheet. "Come on, we're going to the island." Haruka ordered._

"_But I thought I might go with my parents on a vacation this year." _

"_What are you nuts? The point of these vacations are so you won't have to spend time with your parents, and you're actually going to give it up?"_

"_I actually like my parents. Excuse me, for not having parents who are an alcoholic and a whore. Aah!" Makoto screamed because Haruka had slapped her._

"_You're going to help me whether you want to or not." Haruka ordered, signing both their names on the sign up sheet, "Come on, we're going home."_

_Makoto held her red cheek and came to a decision, "No." _

"_What did you say?" Haruka asked, with a look that melted away all of Makoto's bravery._

"_I mean, I have to do something. I don't want to hold you back."_

_End Flashback_

Haruka sighed as she went into her house. "H-Haruka-sama," A young maid said, she was truly afraid of Haruka, "S-she's back."

That was all she needed to say before she ran away, all she needed to say before Haruka's mood finally lifted and a devious smile came to her face.

Finally, she could get her revenge.

* * *

A/N: I know a lot of people are probably wondering who _she_ is. Just so you know it's another OC.

I noticed there's like one or two evil females in the entire manga, worth remembering, and since I don't want to make any other girl evil I just decided to make and OC.

Once again I'M SO SRRY!

Pls read and review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	9. Enter: Hojo Mika

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: This chapter's going to be relatively short since it's just to introduce my OC. I think she's going to be my last OC, so you don't have to worry about that.

**To Lunarangel's dark flame:** Thanx for the support. And I'm going to make Makoto gain confidence as the story progresses.

**To RagingDragon04: **I'm the exact opposite, whenever I see that a chapter is like ten pages long I'm like "see ya." I have no patience, but as I said, the chapters will get longer. Like next chapter, so don't worry.

**To Lunima:** She will be revealed right now.

**To Sailorsun777:** that would actually be real funny to see.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 9:**

**Enter: Hojo Mika**

"H-Haruka-sama," a young maid said nervously, she was truly afraid of Haruka, "S-she's back."

That was all she needed to say before she ran away, that's all she needed to say before Haruka's mood finally lifted and a devious smile came to her face.

Finally, she could get her revenge.

* * *

Makoto walked along the streets, wondering how long it would take before she could fully stand up to Haruka.

'_A really long while.'_ Makoto thought sadly, remembering what had happened just moments before. Haruka slapping her, and that voice. The voice that could send shivers down the devil's spine.

"Maybe I need a confidence spell." Makoto thought aloud, before her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing.

A shiver went down her spine as she saw the number. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!" Haruka asked on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way home."

"Well turn around, I need you to go get Mika."

"I thought she wasn't in Konoha yet."

"She just got back. So she's probably in her house. Do you remember where that is?"

"Yes."

"Well, go now! And try not to get killed." Was the last thing Makoto heard before Haruka slammed the phone down.

"Where's a confidence spell when you need one?"

* * *

Haruka stood in her room looking at the picture of her and Mika.

Hojo Mika, just an orphaned girl that made a living by destroying others lives.

How far she's gone on some of her jobs was beyond Haruka. She had only used Mika once before, but she wouldn't doubt it if Mika had killed people before.

Mika was a childhood friend, if you could call her that. As a little girl, before she could start her trade she had wandered into the Kino estate (Haruka's house.) half dead.

Since her parents weren't home, like they usually aren't, Haruka found her and asked her nanny to nurse her back to health.

After that, Haruka actually befriended her, and stole some money from her father to give to Mika so she could survive.

From whom Mika learned her trade was unknown but it must've been from a neighbor.

Mika bought a house in the worst part of town, where outsiders never wandered in for fear of never coming back out.

So naturally, Haruka herself never wandered in. Either Mika came to her, or Makoto would be sent in her place.

A fact Makoto immediately regretted the first time she went. Her necklace was stolen and she was almost raped.

If it wasn't for Mika's timely rescue, Makoto probably wouldn't have survived.

After that it was agreed that Mika would come to them not the other way around.

But Haruka didn't care of any promise she made years ago.

She was a liar, there wasn't a promise she ever kept, unless it was a promise to destroy someone's life. Didn't they realize that yet?

"Well, as long as they still work for me, they can be as dumb as a stump for all I care." Haruka announced.

Truly, the dumber they are, the more faithful they are to evil, vindictive jerks.

* * *

Makoto walked to Mika's house. Very careful not to draw attention.

She did not want a repeat performance of last time she was here.

Why couldn't she stand up to Haruka? It should be so easy, as badly as she's treated it should be as easy as pie.

She wondered if she could somehow get this plan to backfire. Make Haruka the one that's completely embarrassed.

Haruka's life ruined, now that would be a pretty sight. Makoto stopped immediately. "I can't. I won't be any better than her if I start thinking like that."

Besides, she wouldn't be able to turn Mika against Haruka. Haruka saved her life, not only that, gave her the money to start a life.

Mika would be a lot worse than Haruka if she would turn against the person who saved her so easily. And that's definitely not the type of person Makoto wants to get involved with. Not again.

Makoto walked up the stairs to Mika's apartment. "Mika?" She asked quietly as she knocked on Mika's door.

The door opened and a very pissed Mika stood before her. "I was napping." She hissed angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… that Haruka-san wants you to help her like you did last time."

"Another enemy? My, isn't she a busy bee." Mika said casually, "Who is it this time?"

* * *

"Hyuga Hinata." Haruka announced to Mika, when she and Makoto got to her room.

"Who? I've never heard you mention her before." Mika said.

"Maybe you've heard of her nickname," Makoto offered, "The flower of South Konoha High."

"Oh yeah, now I know who you're talking about. What'd she do?"

"I thought you just do jobs if you get paid, not the morality behind it." Haruka snapped.

"Well, sorry. I just thought we were friends." Mika said, faking being hurt.

"Let's just say, she touched something of mine." Haruka replied.

"Ok, well what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to find a bit of information. And quickly, before we have to leave for Christmas vacation. That's when I'm going to put my plan into motion."

"And what plan is that?"

"I need someone to deflower her." Haruka said calmly, making Makoto cringe.

'_I really need to find a way to make this plan fail.'_ I don't think I need to tell you who thought that.

"Well, that's a first for me." Mika commented, just as calmly as Haruka.

"I don't know much about her. Just that her beliefs are antiquated, and what's the biggest antiquated belief?"

"I don't know, I'm not antiquated." Mika replied.

"To lose your virginity on your wedding night." Haruka said. "If I can get this to work, I humiliate her, ruin her reputation, and just can't wait to see what her tou-san would do to her when he finds out."

Makoto kept out of their conversation, she herself was "antiquated" as Haruka put it. _'What's wrong with waiting until you're married?'_

"So what exactly do you need me for?" Mika asked.

"One: I need you to find out who she might actually let deflower her. And two: You need to go with us to the island to serve as a middle man for me and our lucky guy. I can't let this get pinned on me. And Makoto would probably wimp out in the end."

'_Jerk.'_ Makoto thought angrily. She wouldn't wimp out; she would do the right thing. And that means, the exact opposite of whatever Haruka and Mika would do.

"So do you accept? I'll pay you double what I paid you last time." Haruka sweetened the deal.

"I'm in."

* * *

A/N: Wow, this chapter's longer than I actually longer than I originally planned, hope it pleases the ones that want longer chapters.

As you can see, Haruka's plan is about to start so... the chapters will get longer, more pairings will appear, and a lot more Naru/Hina will appear.

Pls read and review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	10. Hino Island

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: I'm going to start updating every other day so that I can make my chapters a bit longer. So don't worry ppl I'm going to keep my promise.

**To Parade: **See…. Didn't I say you would all learn to hate Haruka?

**To Lunarangel's dark flame: **I agree with everything you just said.

**To KannaOfTehSand: **It should be starting soon. I just like taking my sweet time with it.

**To Starfairy14s:** In case you haven't checked your e-mail by this time, pls read the reply I sent you. Don't worry it's not a flame.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 10:**

**Hino Island**

"So what exactly do you need me for?" Mika asked.

"One: I need you to find out who she might actually let deflower her. And two: I need you to go with us to the island so that you can act as a middle man for and our lucky guy. I can't let this get pinned on me. And Makoto would probably wimp out in the end."

'_Jerk'_ Makoto thought. She wouldn't wimp out; she would do the right thing. And that means, the exact opposite of what Haruka and Mika would do.

"So do you accept? I'll pay you double what I paid you last time." Haruka sweetened the deal.

"I'm in."

* * *

"What a lucky break!" Ino said. She, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Usagi and Kanami were at the mall.

And they had just found out that Usagi and Kanami had volunteered at the island.

"See, that flipping a coin thing really works." Tenten stated.

"This was pure luck; it had nothing to do with your coin." Ino argued.

"Whatever it was, we're going to spend Christmas with our friends. That's all that matters." Hinata said, before a fight broke out.

* * *

Inside another store: 

"So we're going to Hino Island?" Sakura asked Kanami.

"Mmm-hmm," Kanami nodded, "I don't know why they didn't just write it on the sign up sheet."

"Maybe they wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Oh, well now I feel bad." Kanami said, "They must've worked really worked hard to keep it a secret."

If there's one thing Kanami appreciates, it's hard work.

"Well don't worry," Sakura said, "I'm sure it was going to leak out eventually."

"Hey," Ino poked her head in, "We're going to Usa-chan's house now. Are you all done?"

"Yeah, just wait a minute."

* * *

"Well, where do I start?" Mika asked Haruka.

"What do you mean? Do your job!" Haruka demanded.

"Well, usually, I have a bit of information. Like: where she usually hangs out, who her best friends are, who her family is."

"Makoto," Haruka called, "You should know more. Take Mika to where Hinata usually hangs out."

"Right."

* * *

In Usagi's house:

Usagi's house is just above her ka-san's sugar shop. Like the Yamanaka's. Only difference is that hers isn't exactly a family shop.

Because she didn't exactly have a family. Her parents got divorced before she even turned one, so she never even saw her tou-san's face.

She loved her ka-san though, she couldn't ask for a better one. So she felt bad that she was planning on using her sugar shop for the Moon Bars delivery.

If anyone found out they did it. Her Ka-san might get into some serious trouble.

Even if they believed she had nothing to do with it, she would be charged as a neglectful ka-san, which is something she's not. And something Usagi could never let happen.

"When should we have them delivered?" Sakura asked.

"Well obviously after Christmas break." Tenten replied, "But I'm not sure when exactly."

"After Valentines." Ino decided, "I don't want to be in trouble during Valentines."

"Why do you plan on getting caught?"

"Because…"

"That's not an answer."

"It is to me."

* * *

"You should probably buy a ticket for the island." Makoto said to Mika, "Did you find out which one it is?"

"Duh, it's Hino Island."

"Really? Why didn't they just say so?"

"I don't know, you have weird school."

"Mika-san…"

"What is it?"

"Well… never mind." Makoto said. She was going to tell Mika to not complete this job, but she wasn't quite sure how to say it.

'_What am I supposed to say: Turn against the person that saved your life, and help her enemy? That wont work and she'll probably spear me or something.'

* * *

_

"What a lucky break!" Ino said, as they stood in front of the ferry that was going to take them to Hino Island.

Once again, luck was on their side. It turns out, just about everyone decided to go to Hino Island.

Honestly, if you want to see snow, just stay in Konoha you'll see it.

"We're so lucky!"

"Just get on the boat."

* * *

Mika sat in a closet on the ferry. Why waste money on a ticket when you can just sneak on board?

Haruka walked in, "Makoto said you called for me."

"Yes. I think I've found our lucky guy."

* * *

A/N: Well this chapter isn't as long as hoped it would be, but at least it's out there.

You know, I was watching the latest Naruto episode and I ask myself: why do people say they suck?

I like the fillers, most of them at least. And all the Naru/Hina fans, you'd be surprised how many Naru/Hina moments you can find in the fillers.

I also get the feeling that the fillers really are going to end next episode, which actually kinda makes me sad.

Pls read and review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	11. Reports & Bribes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OC.

A/N: In case anyone was wondering I decided on the name Hino Island because Hino means "Of fire" and since Konoha is in the land of fire, it just seemed appropriate.

**To Lunarangel's dark flame:** Nice to see that someone else likes the fillers too. And I'm looking forward to the time skip too, but I'm also kind of torn on the subject. Oh and remember, even though Makoto's trying, she's still not quite so brave yet.

**To Bluejx23:** I know I put a lot of focus on my OCs right now, but it's simply to get their P.OV. of the story out there already. Besides, they're going to play a big part in my story.

**To Pcttgirl23: **Yeah, she found out about Naruto, so this is where the plot of the story really begins.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 11:**

**Reports &Bribes**

Mika sat in a closet on the ferry. Why waste money on a ticket when you can just sneak on board?

Haruka walked in, "Makoto said you called for me."

"Yes. I think I've found our lucky guy."

* * *

"Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick." Usagi said leaning over the railing of the ferry.

"If you get sea sick easily, why didn't you tell anybody?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't know."

"Well whatever you do," Ino said, "Don't focus on the rocking of the boat. Back and forth, back and forth, back and fo-" Ino hadn't even finished before Usagi barfed. Making Ino laugh her head off.

"Come on," Tenten said grabbing Usagi's arm, "Maybe the captain has a pill or something."

"That was mean." Hinata told Ino.

"Didn't I tell you we have mean friends?" Sakura asked Hinata, making Ino raise her eyebrow, silently asking what they were talking about. "It was a private conversation, which means: None of your business."

* * *

Makoto sat in a secluded part of the boat, meditating.

Asking herself the big questions. For example: why the hell couldn't she stand to Haruka?

This plan Haruka was hatching was making achieving inner peace really hard. "Hi, Lee-kun." Makoto said without turning around. It wasn't that hard guessing who it was.

When she was meditating it was very easy sensing other people getting closer, and since he was about the only person that didn't approach her barking orders, it was as easy as putting two and two together.

"Why aren't you with your friends?" Makoto asked turning to face him.

"Why aren't you?"

"Well, Haruka-san…she's busy right now."

"Then you should come to be with me and my friends!" Lee announced happily, not noticing the look of horror that passed over Makoto's face. "They're very nice once you get to know them, and I'm sure you'd get along quite well."

"No!" Makoto yelled before she could stop herself. She put her hand to her chest, her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

Lee's friends included Hinata's closest friends not to mention Hinata herself. If she got near any of them, she would probably break down and tell them everything. Not only would they probably get her expelled for what she was trying to help Haruka do, but Haruka would kill her. And if by some miracle she survived those two things, her parents would kill her for getting expelled.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked worriedly when he saw the state Makoto was in.

"Yea, I just have to go." Makoto answered, getting up and running away.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked Mika.

"Oh yes, it took a while, but only an idiot wouldn't notice how she feels about him." Mika answered.

"Which explains why he's the only that hasn't noticed." Haruka said. She had truly grown to despise the loud-mouth over the months.

She only had him for two classes, but one wrong look was all that it took for Haruka to mark you as an enemy for life.

"So she has thing for Uzumaki Naruto, huh?"

"Yes, and fortunately for us, he's about the perfect candidate."

"How so?" Haruka asked.

"Well, it seems he has a bit of a financial problem. Which means…?"

"We can pay him to do this. That's perfect! That's even better than before, wait till she finds out that the only reason he took an interest in her was because he was paid. It would break her little heart."

'_Sometimes, she's even scarier than me.'_ Mika thought. Haruka was amongst the cruelest people she had ever met. And she had met some cruel people.

* * *

"We're finally here." Usagi said getting down on her knees and hugging the land.

"Get up; you can be so embarrassing sometimes." Kanami told Usagi. Then she turned around to face her other friends. "Well, this is where we split up. Usagi and I have to go to the employee section of the island."

"See you later!" Usagi yelled as she felt herself being dragged away by Kanami.

* * *

Hino Island is a private island, meaning that only the students, staff and chaperones were present. Since there were so few people, they managed to rent cabins instead of hotel rooms.

There was a carnival on the island, which was the main attraction, beside the carnival there was a small forest. On each side there are the cabins.

The girls and female chaperones were on the right side. While the boys and male chaperone were on the other.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten had managed to get into the same cabin. Mostly because one of the Chaperones, Kurenai, had a sort of soft spot for Hinata.

On the boys' side, they managed to get split up into the same exclusive groups. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba in one; and Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Chouji in another.

A soft knock was heard on Neji's cabin door. When he went to open he was surprised to a petite girl there.

Were girls even allowed on this side? He didn't think so, especially not this late at night.

"Is Lee-kun here?" Makoto asked sweetly.

"Wait a minute please." Neji said, unsure if he should ask her in, instead he just called Lee down, halfway closing the door.

"Makoto-chan!" Lee greeted cheerfully, "Have you decided you want to meet my friends?"

"Maybe later, But I want to ask you something." Makoto said, waiting for a response.

When Lee nodded, she took a deep breath, "If you knew someone was trying to do something bad, but there was no way to prove it, what would you do?"

* * *

A figure silently sneaked into Naruto's room.

Mika stood over Naruto's sleeping form. She placed her hand over his mouth and shook him awake.

To say he was surprised to see her standing over him was an understatement.

"Hello Naruto," Mika said calmly, "I've got a proposition for ya."

* * *

A/N: I seriously regret ever mentioning the fillers. Some one even asked me what was wrong with me because I said I was sad.

Oh well.

Anyways, next chapter Naruto's gonna start trying to seduce Hinata, so look foward to that.

Pls read and review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	12. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Just so you know, how the guys were split up has absolutely nothing to do with the pairings. I simply put the guys from team 7 & 8 together, and the guys from team 10 & team Gai together.

**To Bluejx23:** No worries. And I'm glad you like Makoto, I was hoping to make her a likable character.

**To Pcttgirl23: **As it said in a previous chapter, they're already friends. Now he just has to date her.

**To Lunarangel's dark flame: **I had never planned on making it Lee/Mako, that was a spur of the moment type thing. But do you think it would actually be good? Because I kinda like it.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 12:**

**Decisions **

A figure silently sneaked into Naruto's room.

Mika stood over Naruto's sleeping form. She placed a hand over his mouth and shook him awake.

To say he was surprised to see her over him was an understatement.

"Hello Naruto," Mika said calmly, "I've got a proposition for ya."

* * *

"Are you nuts!?" Naruto asked after Mika explained Haruka's plan. Excluding the fact that Haruka is behind it of course. 

"What am I supposed to say? I know you don't like me that way, but can I sleep with you for money?" Naruto argued, "Not only is she not that type of girl, but I'm not that type of guy."

"She likes you." Mika simply said.

"Really?" Naruto asked, a bit of hope in his voice.

"Look, I've got nothing against either of you personally, but the person that hired me, will probably destroy you too if you say no." Mika explained, "And anyways, maybe the girl doesn't have to know, if you both like each other, then everyone wins."

"I don't want to die." Naruto said fearfully, "Hina-chan's cousin's overprotective, if I even try to date her, he'll kill me."

"Then just sneak behind his back, duh." Mika replied, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to hide from the great Hyuga Neji.

"Look, it's best for everyone if you accept." Mika explained, "If you do, my boss won't just hire someone to rape the girl, she won't hire a hit man to kill you, and she won't send me to jail. With all the things she knows about me, I'll probably get locked up for life."

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He had to admit, if someone could actually set this up, then they were probably capable of doing all the things Mika just listed. And he couldn't help but notice a little voice in the back of his head saying: _'Go ahead, you know you would love to deflower the girl.'_

Now where the hell did that come from?

And if the person behind this really wouldn't tell anyone, and if Hinata really did like him that much, then what would be the problem?

"So?" Mika asked.

"She really won't get hurt?"

"She shouldn't."

"Then…okay." Naruto finally agreed.

Mika started toward the window but was stopped by Naruto's voice, "Wait a minute, a girl is behind this" He asked.

"Oh crap." Mika said as she jumped out the window.

* * *

Mika snuck into the cabin Haruka, Makoto and two other girls shared. She couldn't believe she was so stupid as to let it slip that a girl was behind this. 

Sure, Naruto probably wouldn't be so smart as to figure out it was Haruka, but she was supposed to be a professional. And professionals don't mess up.

She went into Haruka's room and walked straight into Haruka's closet. That's where she was forced to sleep as long as she was on Hino Island. (Like Rukia from Bleach.)

Not that she minded. It was small, but it was better kept than her room.

'_It's cozy.'_ She thought as she lay down to sleep. It would probably be best to not mention her mistake to Haruka.

And she actually found herself hoping that Haruka would actually keep this plan to herself.

'_Though, probably not.'

* * *

_

"To the beach!" Sakura happily shouted as she and her best friends walked out of their cabin.

You really can't go to an island and not go to the beach, it's just a universal law. Like, all school lunch food has to look totally gross.

"It's not natural for anyone to be this chipper in the morning." Ino said, she herself was not a morning person.

"We should go now if we want to get a good spot." Tenten advised.

"It's a vacation, High school students are lazy; don't worry we'll get a good spot." Ino said, not really in the mood to run.

"It's not even that early Ino-chan," Hinata told her friend, "We really should hurry."

"Hey Hina-chan, look who's over there." Sakura said pointing down the path.

There standing was… "Naruto-kun." Hinata panicked and hid behind Tenten.

"I thought we were past this stage already." Tenten said, a bit annoyed about the fact that all her hard work was going to waste. "Will you go?" Tenten pushed Hinata.

And then Sakura, Ino and Tenten high tailed it out of there.

Realizing that she was completely alone, Hinata took a deep breath and willed herself toward Naruto.

Tenten was right, why is she acting like this again if they were already friends?

Maybe because the only thing she had on were her one-piece swimsuit and a thin jacket over it.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said, in the quiet way only Naruto could make her talk.

"Hi, Hina-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

Hinata froze. She was _so_ not expecting that to be the question. What should she do?

Say yes like she wanted to? Or say no, like her overprotective cousin would probably want her to? Since she couldn't decided she took the only alternative left.

She ran away.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Ino asked. 

Soon after they had settled into a good spot Hinata came running at the speed of light, and hid under a towel.

"Naruto-kun asked me out." Hinata replied.

"And this is how you prepare for a date?" Ino asked, thoroughly confused. Especially when Hinata shook her head no.

"Wait a minute, you said no?" Ino asked shock evident in her voice. She did make fun of Naruto on a daily basis but she knew how much Hinata liked him. Which is why it was strange that Hinata said no.

"I didn't say no. I ran."

"You ran?" Ino bit her lip to stop her laughter from escaping.

"I panicked," Hinata explained, she knew Ino well enough to know that she wanted to laugh at her.

"Why?" Ino asked, letting a few laughs escape with her question.

"Hina-chan's never had a date." Tenten said.

"Wait seriously?" Ino asked, "She's seventeen and she's never had a date?"

"Mmm-hmm," Sakura nodded, "Not only are her father and cousin like really strict and overprotective, but I think Hina-chan has high standards."

"And yet Naruto reached them? Strange." Ino commented.

"You should go," Tenten said, "Tonight. Tell him you'll go with him to the carnival tonight."

"Why tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Well, we're only here for a week, so you'll probably want to spend a lot of time with him. As much as you possibly can, so go tonight." Tenten said, her fingers crossed, hoping that Hinata would agree.

"You're right. I'll go tell him." Hinata said, getting up.

On the inside Tenten was jumping for joy. And once Hinata was out of range, she started outwardly cheering.

"Woo-hoo! I win, I win!" Tenten had bet that today Naruto would finally ask Hinata out. Meaning she just won their gambling game.

"Cheater!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

* * *

A/N: 1365 words that's pretty long. Hope you guys like it. 

Just for fun I'm gonna give you a quick description of my 5 main OCs.

Haruka

Age: 18

Hair: reddish brown. Reaches to her waist

Eyes: Hazel

Makoto

Age: 17

Hair: Sea green. (like sailor Neptune). Shouler length.

Eyes: Dark blue

Mika

Age: 18

Hair: Black. Nearly boy cut.

Eyes: Brown

Usagi

Age:17

Hair: Hazel. Elbow length.

Eyes: Dark Brown. Nearly black.

Kanami

Age: 17

Hair: Black. Shoulder legnth.

Eyes: Midnight blue.


	13. Hinachan's First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: I'm glad that ppl like my story so far; and that they _don't_ like Haruka. I was hoping to make her the most hated character of the story. I took longer on this chapter because I had to do community service. I have to do I don't know how many hours to pass my Catechism class.

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame: **I know Rukia didn't mind the closet, I just thought that would help ppl picture it. At least the ppl that watch Bleach.

**To BlueJx23: **Thanx for the compliment. I love Hinata's shyness too.

**To Lunima:** Thank you!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 13:**

**Hina-chan's First Date**

"That's too trashy for a first date." Tenten commented on the mini-skirt Ino was holding up.

"Well that's too casual," Ino said, concerning the baggy pants Tenten was holding up, "He's going to think she's uninterested."

"How about this?" Sakura asked. Holding up an all pink ensemble.

"Nobody wears that much pink!" Tenten argued.

"What's wrong with pink?"

"Nothing, if you want to nauseate the guy."

* * *

"He really agreed already?" Makoto asked Haruka and Mika, and was responded by two nods. One of them accompanied by an evil smile. 

"And did she yes to him?"

"Yes." Mika answered.

Makoto walked out of Haruka's room.

How the hell could they be so calm with what they're doing? Makoto couldn't even sleep at night. And all she was actually doing was keeping her mouth closed.

She should just take Lee's advice. **(1)**

'_Lee-kun.'_ A blush came to Makoto's face as she thought of the one person she thought she could trust no matter what.

She looked at the friendship bracelet on her wrist. Maybe she should throw it away.

* * *

"Okay, we've got to come to an agreement." Sakura finally said, as they rummaged through Hinata's clothes, "No mini-skirt, but no pants that make it look like she doesn't care how she looks, and no all pink." 

Ino and Tenten nodded.

"All right, here's the deal: Pants of Tennie-chan's choice, not too baggy, a shirt of Ino-chan's choice, and accessories of my choice." Sakura said.

"Right!"

"Shouldn't I have some say in this?" Hinata asked, she just meekly watched as her friends decided what she was going to wear on her first date.

She was also having flashbacks of when Ino and Sakura gave her closet a makeover.

* * *

"What the hell!?" 

"Come on Neji, I said I was sorry." Naruto said through his room door. Somehow word had got out of his and Hinata's date and the minute Neji heard he rushed to Naruto's Cabin fully intent on killing him.

Luckily for Naruto, he had somehow managed to escape into his room, and barricade the door.

"Didn't I warn you? Didn't I tell you not to try to date Hinata-sama?"

"Yes, but… it's not like I forced her. Doesn't she have a right to decide if she wants to date me?"

That stopped Neji from breaking down the door. While every muscle in his body was trying to make him scream "No!" he knew that wouldn't be fair. His dear cousin did have the right to choose.

* * *

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the noise from upstairs finally stop. 

He, Neji, and Naruto were the only ones in the cabin at the moment and the only reason that Naruto had managed to escape into his room was because Sasuke had gotten in the middle of Neji's path.

He stood from the sofa he was sitting on to answer the now ringing phone. "Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun, how's your vacation been so far?" Sakura's voice asked from the other end of the line, "Very good, I hope."

"It's been fine." Sasuke answered. A little weirded out that Sakura had tracked down his cabin's number to ask him how he's been.

"Have you heard that Hina-chan's going to go out with Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

"Well, we know how you, Neji and all the others are so overprotective of Hina-chan so we all came up with a plan to make sure that the date goes in a way we can all find agreeable." Sakura explained.

"Really?"

"Yep, it's a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yea, remember? Like when we were younger and we played ninja?" Sakura asked.

The memory brought an uncharacteristic blush to Sasuke's face. Whenever they played ninja he always found some excuse to make Sakura the damsel-in-distress he had to save.

It was a fact Sakura didn't like, since the reason Sasuke usually gave was: Sakura's the weakest.

But she did like the fact that she could think of Sasuke as her knight in shining armor.

"So what is it?" Sasuke asked, and he was sure he heard Sakura giggle mischievously.

* * *

"Hina-chan!" Ino yelled up the stairs, "I can see Naruto; he's coming, so get your ass down here!" 

Hinata tried to remain calm as she walked down the stairs.

The outfit they had finally chosen for her consisted of blue jeans, a simple white T-shirt, a powder blue jacket, powder blue sandals and a small silver necklace.

Not too casual, but not too trashy.

When she heard Naruto knock on the cabin door she managed to walk up to the door but seem to freeze in her tracks.

"Can someone give me a little push?" Hinata asked her friends.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, everything will be fine." Tenten said supportively.

"No," Hinata said, "I mean literally push me. I can't move."

Tenten opened the door while Sakura and Ino pushed Hinata out through it, making her bump into Naruto with a small "Eep."

"What you didn't bring her anything?" Ino asked Naruto.

"No flowers or chocolate?" Sakura asked.

"What type of first date is this?" Tenten added.

"Well, actually…" Naruto said, handing Hinata a small bouquet of lilacs.

"Aww, he brought her flowers." Tenten said.

"How cute." Sakura and Ino chorused.

"Do you have to criticize everything I do?" Naruto asked.

"Yep."

Hinata gave them the small bouquet, "Make yourselves useful." With a glare that said, "Another word and I'll kill you."

"We should go now," Hinata said, turning to Naruto.

"Behave." Ino said as they walked away.

"Ready?" Sakura asked. Her response was two nods, "All right, let's start our mission."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata went to eat in a small restaurant, which just happened to be where Kanami was volunteering. 

And since they were friends, Kanami made sure that they had a nice private booth and only the best of food on their table.

She had walked only a few feet away from their booth when she felt a hand cover her mouth and drag her out of the restaurant.

When they were out and behind a few trees and bushes the person finally let go. And when Kanami saw who it was she started fixing her hair out of habit.

Anything to look good in front of Kiba.

Also with him was Shino. Kanami had seen him many times before, but they were hardly considered friends. Kanami wasn't sure if Shino had ever said anything other than hello before.

"You know, you're making our mission very hard for us." Kiba said.

"Your mission?" Kanami asked.

"We're supposed to keep an eye on those two during their dinner. Everyone else already completed their part, now we have to." Kiba explained.

"Well… the booth has a very large window in the side so that customers can see the carnival lights from there; you can use it to spy on them." Kanami said. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but she did want to help Kiba.

"Thanks, Kanami-chan!" Kiba called as she walked back to her post.

Kiba was never sure how he exactly felt about her. She was definitely pretty, especially her eyes that looked like the night sky, and whenever she smiled they would twinkle making it seem like she literally had stars in her eyes.

But, in her quest for perfection she would border on bossy. And perfection and bossiness were not qualities Kiba liked or possessed. But those were the only defects Kiba could find in her; and sometimes they didn't seem like a bad thing.

* * *

"What is it?" Naruto asked. 

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it." Hinata replied, concerning the only thing left in front of them.

On a plate there was a bunch of what looked like tiny red octopuses with googly eyes drawn on. **(2)**

"It looks like octopus, but it's made of something else." Hinata said, she grabbed her chopsticks and picked one up, "Try it."

"What!? Why me?"

"You're the guy," Hinata explained, "You have to be willing to take a bullet for your girl. And if it's poison, I'll miss you."

"That's not fair," Naruto said, but he couldn't help but notice that Hinata just said she was his girl, even if she didn't.

"Eat." She said, stuffing the food into his mouth.

"It's not that bad." Naruto said after swallowing, reaching for another one.

"Hina-chan!" Kanami called, she waved Hinata over and did not move an inch. She had to make sure she got Hinata away from Naruto for a while to insure that Kiba's plan would succeed. Well, if you could call it a plan.

"Would you mind if I went over there for a second?" Hinata asked. Her only response was Naruto shaking his head as he stuffed his face.

The minute Hinata was out of view Naruto felt something smack the top of his head.

A small paper ball had been thrown to him, inside it the message: "Take her to see the fireworks at the top of the hill," was written in messy, hurried handwriting.

"Okay." Naruto said, unsure of why or who was giving him date pointers.

This was Kiba's plan, move Hinata out of the way so he could get his message to Naruto.

* * *

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Very late update, for me at least. It's those damned community hours. 

And since I'm still not done with them, I'm probably going to update like only twice a week, at least until I'm done with them.

**(1) **I have a favor to ask. I've noticed that ppl usually exaggerate Lee's personality, or don't exaggerate enough. If anyone thinks they really know how to write Lee's personality please tell me how he would respond to Makoto's question.

**(2)** That food thing, I have no idea what it's called. I saw it one time on Sailor Moon R. While Ali and En were still there and Jupiter was trying to get Ali to fall for her, she cooked him something like that, and Ali described it like Hinata did.

**One More Thing:** I'm going to put this up to a vote. Should Mika be a bad guy or turn good guy? Her fate is all up to you!

Pls Read and Review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	14. Howling Wind

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: I'M SORRY! I really tried to do this earlier but I couldn't. Damn community hours, and school. My life got more complicated because of those hours. So I'll probably be able to only update this once this week. Sorry!

**To Pcttgirl23: **Well that's all up to the reviewers.

**To Parade:** Glad to see that ppl are liking the Lee/Mako pairing.

**To Ore-sama the master:** Thanx! Glad you like my story.

**To FalconRok5:** Yea, you did help. Thank you!

**To Starfairy14s: **Thanx! I'll try my best with the Lee speech.

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame: **The bracelet isn't Lee's. Makoto made identical friendship bracelets for her Haruka. I meant to say that she's thinking about dumping Haruka, not Lee.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 14:**

**Howling Wind**

"The Hill" is just what it sounds like. A small hill specifically made for picnics, flower picking, and it's the best place the fireworks that are thrown on a daily basis.

It's a small, romantic place where couples go to see the most spectacular attraction Hino Island has to offer. So it's no surprise that our make-believe ninjas are fighting over who should watch over Naruto and Hinata while they're there.

Or at least the girls are.

"My team should go," Ino argued, "We had the first shift so we're the most well-rested."

"Are you kidding me?" Sakura asked, "All me and Sasuke-kun did was sit on the last seats of whatever rides they went on."

"So?" Tenten intervened, "My team simply sat on a bench while they played those dumb rigged games."

Little did they know, their team mates had already all headed to the hill.

All except Lee. He had someone he had to check up on first.

* * *

"Hey, Hina-chan ready to head over to the hill?" Naruto asked after they finished their food.

"Mmm-hmm. Sure." Hinata replied, "Just let me say good bye to Kana-chan."

* * *

"Lee-kun." Makoto said as she saw her friend heading towards her.

"Good evening, Makoto-chan." Lee called, "Why are you all alone again?"

"I'm not alone; Haruka-san is just still eating. I didn't want to be stuck in such a stuffy place so I came out for some fresh air. You know how we wiccans love nature."

Leaving out the part that they were spying on Hinata and Naruto too.

'_Speak of the devil.'_ Makoto thought, as she saw Naruto and Hinata exit the restaurant.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Lee asked, looking at Naruto and Hinata too, "Gai-sensei says that's: 'Young love in the spring time.'"

"Lee-kun, that makes no sense," Makoto said, sweat dropping, "Especially since its winter time."

* * *

"Why didn't anyone tell us we we're being left behind?" Sakura asked, when the girls finally caught up to the guys.

"Because you were too busy pointlessly arguing!" Kiba replied, "There're plenty of places for all of us to hide."

"And you couldn't mention that before?!"

"If you would've shut up for a second we could've!"

"They're coming." Neji calmly said as he and his team went to hide.

"Don't forget to turn on your walky-talkies" Sakura said before Sasuke dragged her away.

* * *

They were split up into four teams.

Sasuke and Sakura were in one, they were hiding in a tree.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were in another, they were hiding behind a bunch of bushes.

Tenten, Neji, and Lee were in another, they hidden behind three trees.

And Kiba and Shino were in the last team, they were on their bellies trying to peek through a bush.

"Hey, can anyone hear what they're saying?" Ino asked.

"No, even I'm too far to hear, great plan Sakura." Kiba said, Sakura had contacted him via walky-talkie and told him to put this plan into motion but now she was extremely regretting it.

Not only was everyone too far to hear anything, she couldn't even see the fireworks herself, and there was a twig poking her in her lower back.

"Grr, that's it!" Sakura shrieked into her walky-talkie, "Kiba time to execute plan "W"."

"W?" Tenten asked, "What happened to plans A-V?"

"Never mind that, do it Kiba!"

"Are you sure, we do this now and we can cut the date short."

'**That's the point!' **Inner Sakura shrieked, **'I don't want to spend who knows how long with a twig up my CHA!!'**

"Do it!"

"Yes ma'am."

AWOO!

The loud howl of a wolf sounded throughout the area. It was really life-like too, considering that it was Kiba doing it.

As predicted by Kiba, Naruto and Hinata immediately got up and walked away, most likely because Hinata was afraid.

Neji fell over anime style before he could stop himself, he couldn't believe his cousin had actually fallen for such a simple trick.

"Shouldn't we try to get back to our cabin before they get there?" Ino asked.

* * *

"See you later." Hinata said as she walked into her cabin. She was surprised to see her friends sitting on a sofa watching a horror movie.

For some strange reason she had guessed they would round up all their friends and spy on her.

"How was your date Hina-chan?" they all asked.

"Great, but there's just something bothering me." Hinata replied and the rest of them gulped.

Had they been found out?

"Do you think wolves could live on this island?"

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten fell over anime style.

"What'd I say?" Hinata asked curiously.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter and I'm not really happy with it. I had intended on making it longer with more NaruHina interaction but I ended up with this instead, besides I thought I had kept you all waiting long enough.

I don't think this is a cliff hanger since the date is officially over. There's no reason for a certain someone to hunt me down is there?

Now down to business. First off

**Mika's Fate:**

**Turn Good: 10**

**Stay Bad: O**

I think we all know where this is going. And Mint Irachi said it would be a good idea to pair her off with someone. Who do you think? But I'm a bit disspointed; only ten voted, I know more than ten people are reading this fic.

And now for some shameless self advertisement!

I've started a Peter Pan fic. It's called "Forever in Neverland." If you like Peter Pan read it and tell me what you think. But don't worry, it will in no way stop me from updating this fic. I know how to multi-task.

Pls Read and Review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	15. Silver Snowflake

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was having trouble with writing this chapter. I wasn't sure if I would go ahead to this part or make another short bridge drabble. But I finally decided to stick with this one.

Okay just so you all know, the teams were split up into the actual teams, just minus Naruto and Hinata, but you probably all noticed that.

Also another small time skip has taken place, the chapter before was around the beginning of the trip, and this one is toward the end of it. In one or two chapters they should be heading back to Konoha.

**To Silver Shiko:** I was actually thinking about that pairing.

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame:** That's two people that like that pairing…so far. The "Plan W" was because W stands for Wolf. You know, like a wolf howling.

**To Mint Irachi: **I'll put all the revealed pairings at the end of this chapter, but as I've said before I want to keep the pairings secret until they're revealed.

**Everyone Else:** Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 15:**

**Silver Snowflake**

Haruka sipped some tea as she watched the sunset from her room.

In a few days they would be headed back to Konoha and the trip was completely uneventful, well at least for her. Because of the fact that Hinata still wasn't deflowered.

'_Damn that idiot blonde'_ Haruka thought, _'He can't even do that right.'_

She had the feeling that the trip was really eventful for everyone else though.

Makoto did a pretty good job of avoiding her the entirety of the trip. She always said that she had someone to meet. (A/N: Can you guess who?)

Hinata was going out with the guy of her dreams.

Even Mika seemed to have something better to do. One night that Haruka had sent her spying on her new project and Mika came back at eleven and reported that the date ended at ten.

Where the hell was she for that hour?!

And when Haruka asked her she just coolly replied "Whatever," and went back to her closet; and kept that pattern up for the rest of the trip.

Where does somebody who isn't even technically on the trip go for so long?

"Mika reporting." Mika said boredly, walking into the room, "What's my job for tonight?"

"Today's Christmas Eve," Haruka said, stating the obvious, "If Naruto has any type of a brain he bought Hinata a gift. What you have to do is make sure he takes her back to his cabin, and keep her there. Hopefully the job will be done by tonight."

A soft gasp came from the other side of the door.

Before Haruka freaked out Mika simply said, "Come in Makoto-san."

Makoto slowly walked into the room, "Haruka-san…the instructors have called a meeting. All the girls are to report to the mess hall."

"Go do your job." Haruka told Mika before heading out.

* * *

**In the girl's mess hall:**

"Why are we being tortured?" Ino asked her best friends who were sitting on the same lunch table as her.

"I don't know, but I'm disturbed." Tenten answered.

"Seriously, didn't we get enough of this talk in Sex Ed last year?" Sakura asked.

For some reason the instructors felt it necessary to remind the girls that abstinence is the key to a healthy relationship today of all days.

So now they have to sit through Anko lecturing them about how men can't be trusted.

"Why is God so cruel?" Ino asked.

"Well, God's being merciful if you think about it." Hinata said. Gaining weird looks from the others, "Think about it. If we're sitting through this the guys are too. And who is the male instructor that always gives the lectures?"

"Gai-sensei." The girls had to cover their mouths to stop from laughing, the last thing they needed was the wrath of Anko on them. But you can't help but laugh when you think of Maito Gai giving a free lecture on abstinence.

* * *

**In the boy's mess hall:**

The girls had no idea how right they were.

The boys were getting the same lecture. But to them it seemed twice as humiliating and torturous.

"That's just wrong. But I can't look away." Naruto said.

What was so wrong was that the guys had gotten there two hours earlier than the girls meeting, and Gai was still running his mouth.

Even the instructors had made up lame excuses to leave halfway through his lecture.

"Remember: Abstinence truly is the key to healthy and life-long relationship." Gai said, finally bringing his lecture to a close, "And if I see any of you trying something with the ladies it's one thousand laps around the island!"

"What?!" Every guy immediately snapped out of their daze.

"That's insane."

"If you can't do one thousand laps, then it's two thousand push-ups." Gai said, effectively shutting all the guys up.

"Bravo Gai-sensei," Lee applauded, giving Gai a standing ovation, "Very well said!"

"Shut up!" Most guys yelled, throwing utensils and papers at Lee.

At least the lecture was over.

* * *

**Back with the girls:**

Anko was just finishing up her lecture too.

"Remember: Guys are snakes they can not be trusted! Oh sure, it's all sunshine and rainbows until he takes you back to his room…"

"Why do I get the feeling she's not talking about us anymore?" Sakura said, her eyebrow twitching at Anko's words.

"And then after he's "set the mood" he goes and—"

"Okay!" Kurenai yelled, forcing the microphone from Anko as she noticed where this was going.

"Give me back the mike!" Anko wrestled with Kurenai for the microphone.

"No!" Kurenai yelled back. By this time they were wrestling on the floor.

"Okay girls," Shizune said appearing with another microphone in hand, "You're all dismissed."

As all the girls filed out of the mess hall Shizune stood over Kurenai and Anko and sweat dropped. "Like children."

* * *

Mika waited until she sure Naruto was absolutely alone before she told him the next thing he had to do. 

She didn't really want to hurry him up.

In fact she was starting to realize she didn't want Haruka's plan to succeed at all.

She guessed _he_ had something to do with that.

He had something to do with everything she seemed to do lately, he was the reason she was staying out so late recently, he was the reason she was starting to see how wrong everything she's done is, and he's the reason she's starting to see Haruka like Makoto is: What she's really like.

But could she really turn against Haruka? The person who gave her a life? Would she be any better than Haruka if she betrayed her, even if it was for the right reason?

Mika quickly turned around as she felt someone approach her, "Oh, it's _you_." Mika said looking down, trying to hide the blush coming to her face. Since when does she blush?

* * *

"Well that sucked up most of our time." Ino complained, "Now we only have one hour to get ready for the carnival tonight!" 

"Don't you think that's enough?" Tenten asked, she didn't see why Ino took so long getting ready.

"Enough!? Well, it's enough time if I want to look like a pig!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked. Sakura knew for a fact she took her sweet time getting ready, but not even she took over an hour.

"I'm sure you'll look fine." Hinata assured Ino.

"Yea, I'm sure Shikamaru will think you look just fine." Tenten teased.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Ah-choo!" 

"Are you okay, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked, "You getting a cold?"

"No. Someone must be talking about me." Shikamaru answered.

* * *

"You know I don't like him that way! Say it Tennie-chan!" 

"Ino-chan…shut up! You're starting to sound like Hina-chan." Tenten replied with her hands over her ears.

"Hey!" Hinata complained.

For the past hour, Ino had been bugging her about that. Even now, that they were on their way to the carnival, Ino would not shut up a step of the way.

"Fine," Ino stubbornly said, "If you wont admit it, I'm just gonna have to do something."

"What?" Tenten wondered out loud.

"I'm gonna have to tell a certain cousin of Hinata of a certain bun-haired girl's crush." Ino replied.

"You wouldn't dare. You don't have the nerve." Tenten challenged.

"I'm walking through the forest in high heels; I've got nothing but nerve."

"Ino…"

"Tenten…"

Ino and Tenten stared off, locked in a staring contest. So into it that they didn't notice they were left alone in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"All right, we're here!" Sakura cheered as they finally reached the end of the forest path. 

"Are you sure it's okay that we left the alone?" Hinata asked looking back at the path.

"Oh sure, nothing will happen," Sakura reassured Hinata, "If anyone tries anything Tennie-chan will just kick their arse."

"Well if you're sure I think I'll go now."

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, her answer was Hinata pointing to a waving Naruto.

"Hey, why don't you come over here!?" Sakura asked, "Learn some manners! What do you have to hide!?"

"Saku-chan." Hinata playfully punched Sakura to quiet her down.

"See you later, Hina-chan."

"See ya."

* * *

Sakura had just settled down on a bench to eat a dumpling she had just bought when she felt someone push her. 

"Forehead! Why the heck did you leave me all alone in the middle of the forest!?"

"Because you were being immature, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled back, "Why do you always have to bother me, Hina-chan left you too!"

"Because she's with someone. Since you're a lonely, dateless hag, I figure I'll bother you!"

"I'm not lonely, I'm not dateless, and I'm not a hag!"

"Oh really? If you're not then where's your date?" Ino asked.

Sakura stood back and hit a thoughtful pose. "I'll go find one right now." She said walking away.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Tenten asked Ino. 

After walking around for a while to cool off, she headed back to find her friends. The only one she found was Ino who was slumped on the bench she pushed Sakura off.

"I made fun of the fact that Saku-chan is a lonely, dateless hag and she left to find a date." Ino explained, "Now _I'm_ the lonely, dateless hag."

"Come on," Tenten said, pulling Ino off the bench.

"Where are we going?"

"If Saku-chan can get a date just by walking around, then so can we."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Hinata asked as Naruto led her into his cabin. 

"I'm going to give you your Christmas gift." Naruto explained.

"You got me a gift? Where? We're on a private island; the only shops are the gift shops."

"At a gift shop. But don't worry it's nothing cheesy or anything like that." Naruto explained as they walked toward his room, "Wait here." He said when they finally reached it, leaving her outside.

Not a very smart move for someone who wants to deflower her, but it is a respectful one.

"Here you go." Naruto said giving her a small, badly wrapped gift box.

"How pretty." Hinata said admiring the silver snowflake shaped charm, "But I don't have a charm bracelet."

"I know, I found out that your birthday's in a few days so I bought you two gifts. You get the bracelet for your birthday."

"But wouldn't it have made more sense to give me the bracelet now; and then the charm for my birthday?" Hinata asked.

Naruto thought about it for a second then smacked his forehead, making Hinata laugh. It did make more sense.

Naruto looked at Hinata and couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He wasn't sure if he could actually go through with what he was supposed to, but before he knew what was happening he felt himself leading Hinata into his bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! (dramatic music) 

Gasp Could it really be that Naruto might succeed in deflowering her?

Aren't I evil? I keep you waiting for so long and now I leave you at this?

But wait! Before you hire the hitman feel safe knowing that I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be posted next week the latest.

Now Mint Irachi here's the revealed pairings.

**Pairings:**

Naruto x Hinata (duh)

Sasuke x Sakura

Shikamaru x Ino

Neji x Tenten

Lee x Makoto

Kiba x Kanami

Once again: Sorry for the delay!

Pls Read and Review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	16. Christmas Confusions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: I think most people will be surprised with what Naruto actually did, except for one person who was my inspiration; I'll let you all know who it was at the end of the chapter.

**To Anime Insaniac: **I'll try, though it's going to be hard since they would be going to another school.

**To Kerii-hime: **I know. I think I may have exaggerated a little bit too much, though.

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame: **I'd be scared of Sex Ed with them too.

**To EmoFantasy4ever: **Deflower is another way to say to take her virginity.

**To Jounouchiwheeler:** I think you'll be surprised.

**To Starfairys14:** True, Naruto should be the only guy she has contact with, but there is a way it's another guy.

**To everyone else:** Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 16:**

**Christmas Confusions**

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten tiredly trudged into their cabin.

It was little after midnight, while there was usually a strict eleven O' clock curfew, today was different.

Not because it's Christmas Eve, because there was a fight.

A fight, that the three previously mentioned girls are accused of starting.

"I can't believe you did that Saku-chan." Ino said, barely able to keep her eyes open, fights are exhausting.

"I didn't do it," Sakura argued, "Tennie-chan started it."

"Hey!" Tenten complained, "You threw the first punch."

"Did not, I was just the first to punch back."

"And with your freakish strength you think that was such a good idea?" Ino asked.

"Hina-chan, come hear a bout what Saku-chan did." Tenten yelled up the stairs.

"Tennie-chan! You started it!"

"Prove it!" Tenten replied, sticking out her tongue, "Hina-chan! Hina-chan? Um, guys I don't think she's up there."

"Yea, with your screaming I think the workers heard you." Ino said. (A/N: Remember that the workers are on the other side of the island.)

"You think something might've happened to her?" Sakura asked, "Last time I saw her she was going somewhere with Naruto."

"What!?" Sakura asked as she saw the weird looks Ino and Tenten were giving her.

"Gee, you're slow." Was all Ino said, but it was enough for Sakura to get it.

"You don't really think she could've done something like that, do you!?" Sakura asked, completely appalled at the idea.

Tenten suddenly started laughing, "You're right Saku-chan. She probably just got stuck in the interrogation room with the instructors." Tenten said, sitting on the sofa, "We should wait for her."

She was soon joined on the sofa by Sakura and Ino.

"You want to take turns keeping watch? That way we won't all fall asleep before she gets in." Ino explained.

"Sure, I'll take first shift." Tenten volunteered, and very soon Ino and Sakura were blissfully sleeping.

'_Hina-chan doing something like that. What a joke.'_ Was the last thought an exhausted Tenten had before she joined her friends in dream-land.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise when Naruto's eyes snapped open. 

He stiffened when he felt something beside him, but then relaxed when he saw it was just Hinata.

Wait a minute, Hinata!?

This couldn't be a good thing. Well, for him personally yes, for his health, not so much. But then he noticed the silver charm bracelet, with the silver snowflake charm on it, and remembered that nothing had happened.

Once he realized what he was doing, he told her he was just trying to give her the charm bracelet since she would probably need it.

He had just started to relax when he noticed something else. She had spent the entire night over.

Even though nothing had happened, nobody would actually believe it. Seriously.

Worst of all, the sun was already rising, someone would find her if she stayed any longer. And if it wasn't bad enough, he was sharing a cabin with three of Hinata's overprotective friends.

They would so kill him.

"Hina-chan, wake up." He gently shook her awake.

"What?" She drowsily asked; then she felt herself being pulled out of the room and down the hall slowly.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked when she was finally fully awake.

"It's already morning; you have to get to your cabin before anyone realizes you're not there."

"Okay." Hinata replied walking out the door, but before Naruto could return to his room to recover a few hours of sleep, Hinata suddenly appeared back at the door, gave him a small kiss, then ran toward her cabin.

* * *

Hinata was just reaching her cabin when she saw three other women approaching it. 

Three instructors.

Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune.

They had received a mysterious tip that one of the girls was spending the night with a boy, but the tip failed to mention which girl.

So here they were, at the break of dawn, going door to door trying to figure if the tip was true, and who was about to get expelled.

A knock woke up Tenten.

She shook Sakura awake, who in turn shook Ino awake as Tenten headed for the door.

"What's up?" She asked half asleep.

"What's up is that we have a little problem." Anko's voice fully woke Tenten who from that point gave them her undivided attention.

"We got a tip that a girl never came back to her cabin," Shizune explained, "We were just wondering if all of you were present."

"Of course, guys come over here quickly." Tenten told her friends.

Sakura and Ino immediately joined Tenten at the door. They all exchanged nervous look, could it be that the girl their instructors were talking about was Hinata?

Kurenai watched the girls who were smiling nervously, "Where's Hinata?"

"Um, well, you see…" Sakura started.

"She's feeling a little under the weather." Ino explained.

Sakura and Tenten hurriedly nodded in agreement.

"She's up in her room." Tenten added, pointing toward the ceiling.

"Well if someone's sick I have to take care of her." Shizune said, squeezing her way past the girls and walking toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Tenten exclaimed, appearing between Shizune and the stairs, "You don't have to worry, it's just an upset stomach. We gave her some Pepto so I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I still have to make sure it's nothing more serious."

"You girls aren't hiding anything. Are you?" Anko asked, towering over Sakura and Ino who furiously shook their heads.

"Of course not." They said together.

Before they had a chance to make up another excuse, a loud thump from over head interrupted their conversation.

Everyone headed up to Hinata's room.

"Hina-chan, are you feeling well enough to let us come in?" Tenten asked, afraid that they would find out no one was in their but a weak "Yes," was her reply.

The door was unlocked and opened to reveal a tired-looking Hinata with messy hair and in her bathrobe.

"I hope I didn't worry you guys, I just fell out of bed." Hinata explained, "But I'm feeling much better."

"Okay, take it easy Hinata," Shizune said, "But after you get a bit more sleep come to our office. We still haven't gotten your version of the fight."

"Fight?" Hinata asked, but when she got weird looks from the three women she guessed she better not question, "Oh, right, the fight. Will do, Shizune-sensei."

"Take care Hinata," Kurenai said as she, Shizune, and Anko walked toward the stairs.

When a door closing was heard the four teenage girls sighed a breath of relief.

"Oh. My. God." Ino said after a moment, "You spent the night with Naruto didn't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Tenten said, "She probably came in while we were asleep and decided not to wake us. How else could she be in her bathrobe?"

"But she doesn't sleep in her bathrobe." Sakura argued.

They all turned to Hinata, "Take it off."

"Excuse me?"

"Show us what's under the robe. Your night gown or your party clothes." Ino said

Hinata sighed then took off her bathrobe to reveal her party clothes, the same ones from last night.

"Oh my God, you spent the night with Naruto!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Nothing happened."

"Yea, right, and Saku-chan didn't start last night's fight."

"Ino-pig!"

"You started a fight?"

"No, Tennie-chan did."

"Hey! You know you started it Saku-chan!

"Did not! Stop saying that!"

* * *

A/N:Srry about the late update guys. I'll tell you the reason if you promise not to write any reviews making fun of my stupidity. 

I forgot my password. My bad.

I'll try to get the next chapter up earlier next time, and since school finished, I've got nothing but time.

Well, the inspiration for what Naruto finally decided to do was: SharadaGirl!

Pls read & review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	17. Heading Back Home

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs. I also don't own the crazy mouse roller coaster ride. Thought it would so rule if I did.

A/N: So I managed to think up this chapter in record time. For me at least. I f there are any Hanabi lovers reading this story I have a little surprise for you. The fight doesn't get explained now because it's a Hanabi chapter.

**To Tsukiko The Librarian:** Thanx! I'll check out your stories, promise.

**To Major Hinata Fan:** The reason of the fight will be revealed next chapter.

**To Kerii-hime: **That'll be revealed next chapter too. A little spoiler (well sort of): the girls are hanging out at Usagi's house because the Moon Bars finally got delivered & Hinata asks what the fight was about.

**To SharadaGirl: **No, a girl _did_ start it, but you're pretty close to the why. And as you're about to see, they don't think she's a slut. So no worries.

**To Everyone Else:** Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 17:**

**Heading Back Home**

Hinata uncomfortably sat in the "interrogation room".

It was actually just Shizune's small office in the tiny, and only, clinic on Hino Island.

She was sure everyone was so worried last night because they didn't want to say anything that might incriminate them about starting a fight that included almost the entire senior class.

'_What did they do?'_ Hinata thought. How could three girls create such a great fight?

* * *

"Poor Hina-chan," Tenten said, "She has to spend her last half day in paradise in an office." 

"Poor Hina-chan!? If she wasn't doing something she wasn't supposed to do she would've said her side of the story last night." Ino complained.

"Will you come off that," Sakura told Ino, "She said nothing happened and we should believe her."

"Okay, but you have to admit that chances of nothing actually happening are practically slim to none."

"So seeing as Hina-chan has no side of the story what is she supposed to tell them?" Sakura asked.

"I told her what parts the fight didn't reach so as long as she say she was there she's golden." Tenten explained.

* * *

"Hey Hinata, are you feeling any better?" Shizune asked. 

"Yes, thank you, much better." Hinata replied. She felt bad lying, but she couldn't tell Shizune she had spent the night with Naruto.

"So let's get to it. How were you involved with the fight?"

"Um, well I wasn't"

"How so?"

"Well around ten thirty I started feeling bad so I decided to head back to my cabin."

"The estimated time the fight started _is_ ten thirty. Where were you?"

"I was by the Elephant Ears stand. Come to think of it, maybe that's what made me feel bad."

"Okay, the fight didn't get there, but wouldn't you have passed them on your way to your cabin?" Shizune asked, trying to find a hole in Hinata's airtight alibi.

"No I took the other path. By where you have to pass the Crazy Mouse roller coaster." (A/N: I love that ride!)

"And you didn't hear anything?"

"Well yes, but I didn't think much of it."

"And you'd rather spend Christmas Eve alone than with your friends, whom according to everyone, had a hand in this fight."

"Well I wasn't exactly alone." Hinata shyly admitted.

"Who were you with?"

Hinata blushed and looked at the floor. She sort of mumbled a reply. Though only a bat might be able to have heard her.

"Can you repeat that?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, is he your boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure. I've never really though about it."

"Well we're about done here. Why don't you go and pack? The ferry's leaving at twelve."

"Yes, Shizune-sensei." Hinata replied. She politely bowed and left to pack.

* * *

Hyuga Hanabi is just your average twelve year old girl. Your average _lonely_ twelve year old girl. 

Sure she had a large family, but they weren't exactly what you'd call friends.

In fact she only really talked to her father, sister, and cousin Neji.

Her school life wasn't that much better. Most people avoided her like she had a plague, a brave few picked on her, and the rest talked about her behind her back.

Like she didn't know every word they've ever said.

Hinata tried to convince her that they were just jealous of her; but she was her big sister she's supposed to try to make Hanabi feel better.

Today was Christmas day, the day that her sister came back from Hino Island. It's the only thing she had to look forward to all week.

'_Which is pretty pitiful.'_

Although it was two more hours before the ferry would arrive, then they had to get on a bus that would take them to South Konoha High, Hanabi was all ready to go meet her sister, because she basically had nothing better to do.

Two of the people whom she talked to were gone, and hanging out with your father is worse than not having anyone to hang out with at all.

She decided to head out even if she was way early. Maybe she could stop at a shop for some clothes or a restaurant on the way.

But she was not prepared for what awaited her on the streets of Konoha.

* * *

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Usagi shouted as she ran toward Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten, with Kanami on her tail. 

"What are you talking about? We saw you last night." Tenten asked.

"I know, but I meant while we aren't working and you guys aren't fighting."

"Well you all ready to go?" Kanami asked.

"Yep."

"Then let's head to the ferry."

* * *

Hanabi had walked around the village doing nothing for what seemed like forever, but when she looked at her wristwatch she still had a little over an hour to kill. 

"Hey watch out!" A voice called out to Hanabi, but it was too late. A water balloon hit Hanabi in the back of her head sending her tumbling face first to the ground.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" A girl's voice asked, followed by the sound of running feet heading toward Hanabi. But she couldn't see anything because her now wet hair was matted against her face.

"Depends on your definition of okay." Hanabi replied. When she finally brushed her hair away she found three curious faces two inches away from hers. "Can you back away a little?"

* * *

"Haruka-san's very angry." Makoto informed the sea and sky. 

And yes she was. Very angry actually.

When Mika had informed her that Naruto had gotten Hinata into his room Haruka was elated. She even set her plan further in motion by ordering Mika to leave a note at the instructor's cabin telling them that a girl was spending the night with a boy. But she was disappointed to say the least when Hinata didn't get caught, and then she got angry when Naruto informed them that nothing had happened.

Makoto walked across the ferry when she spotted Lee with all his friends. She couldn't approach him now.

Instead she just hid and watched them from afar. Laughing and joking around. _'They seem so happy.'_ Makoto thought, she looked at her friendship bracelet, _'Is that what real friendship's like?'_

A loud foghorn blowing snapped Makoto out of her thoughts. They were back home.

* * *

"Here you go." The girl told Hanabi handing her a towel, "I'm Moegi by the way. These are my friends Konohamaru and Udon." 

"I'm Hanabi, Hyuga Hanabi."

"Hyuga huh? Don't you always have bodyguards following you around?"

"Konohamaru!" Moegi lectured, "Excuse his manners, I have a feeling he was raised by apes."

"So what are you guys doing anyway?" Hanabi asked.

"Water war." All three of them held up two water guns. Hanabi also noticed that they each had two bags full of water balloons.

"You want to join us, since you _are_ already soaked?" Moegi asked, offering Hanabi one of her water guns.

Hanabi looked down at her at her wristwatch; she still had plenty of time, "Sure."

* * *

"Later guys." Hinata told her friends as she walked away and toward her little sister. 

"What happened to you?" Hinata asked Hanabi who was soaking wet from head to toe, "Aren't you freezing? Hanabi-chan, what happened?"

Hanabi _was_ freezing. There was still a thin layer of slowly melting snow on the ground, but she just smiled and said, "Water war."

* * *

A/N: This chapter's actually longer than I thought it would be. I love Hanabi! Since she's 5 yrs younger than Hinata who ,in this story, is 17 she would be 12. Making Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon 14. 

Ok, so next chapter Moon Bars are finally delivered so you're going to get to see them sneak into school soon. Whatever will happen? And you get to see how three girls caused such a great fight and why.

BTW: Thanx to all the people who told me not to worry about forgetting my password. It made me feel better.

Pls read and review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	18. Special Delivery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Okay, so you finally get to see, well read, the fight. Who started it, how, and why. **IMPORTANT:** When the fight's going on the bold part is Sakura talking in the present.

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame: **Thanx, and yes to the rest.

**To Major Hinata Fan: **Me too! Don't you just miss the good old days?

**To BlueJx23:** I know what you mean. I'll try to include it in the story.

**To Kage No Ryuu:** Thanx for the compliment and the tip. I'll change the age difference next time I mention them but let's just ignore it last chapter. I thought they were 2 yrs older than her because in shipuuden konohamaru and co. are already genin which means they have to be at least 12 while Hanabi has to be 10 since Hinata's 15 and she's 5 yrs younger than her.

**To Silver Shiko:** Thanx and I know what you mean. They always portray her as a mean, selfish, spoiled brat and I think she's not really like that. Kishi just has to include her in the story more so ppl can realize that.

**To SharadaGirl:** Well, you're about to find out who did it. Oh yeah, I didn't remember that. LOL.

**To RagingDragon04:** Thanx for the review pls read my explanation to Kage no Ryuu to explain that part. You know, some girls actually do…I'm not saying anything bout myself though.

**To Everyone Else:** Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 18:**

**Special Delivery**

"Finally, we're done." Ino said plopping down on Usagi's bed.

The Moon Bars had finally been delivered and they had been lugging fifty crates of it up to Usagi's room.

"Hey, can you guys _finally_ tell me what happened on Christmas Eve?" Hinata asked.

"Well we've all agreed on one thing: It's all Tennie-chan's fault!" Sakura said.

"I never agreed on that." Tenten pouted.

"Okay I'll tell you the story," Sakura told Hinata, then she turned to Ino, "So no interrupting."

"Why do you think I'll even think of interrupting?" Ino asked giving a toothy smile. Sakura just looked at her skeptically for a moment then turned back to Hinata.

"Whatever. So it all started when Ino-chan was making fun of me because I didn't have a date, so I told her I would find one and I did, Sasuke-kun! But then everything went sour when Tennie-chan and Ino-_pig_ caught up to me."

* * *

_Hino Island, Christmas Eve, estimated time 10:30:_

"Forehead girl! What are you doing with Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

"I told you, I got myself a date." Sakura replied.

Ino looked surprised but then she just smiled, "I get it, he took pity on you."

"Excuse me!?" Sakura shrieked. By this point Sasuke was backing far, far, away. He knew better than to get in the middle of Sakura and her target. Really, only an idiot would. "At least I'm not so desperate that I'm hanging out with Tennie-chan."

"Hey, why is that so bad?" Tenten asked shocked. She was just doing her friend a favor and this happens. **"Sorry about that Tennie-chan."**

"Stay out of this bun-girl or I'll tell." Sakura warned.

"Tell what?" Tenten asked, but she knew very well what it was. The same thing Ino had threatened just a few hours before.

"Your crush about your crush." Sakura stated in a low, threatening voice.**(1)**

"Sakura," Tenten hissed. Sakura ignored her and went back to arguing with Ino.

How dare she? She made fun of Tenten, threatened her, and was now ignoring her. Tenten had to do something, anything to get even. She saw a plate full of dumplings on the table and picked it up.

She threw a dumpling at Sakura but coincidently Sakura and Ino had finished arguing and she was turning to apologize to Tenten. This let her see the dumpling in time and dodge it.

Unfortunately, the person behind her was not so lucky and the dumpling hit him in the back of the head.

Him being a big, buff guy.

Tenten immediately dropped the plate so he wouldn't see that she had thrown the dumpling but the other person in the immediate area with dumplings had no idea what was going on and was also Sasuke.

So when he hit Sasuke, of course Sakura had to hit him back. But it might not have been the best idea.

Her inhuman strength sent him flying into a table which sent the drinks on the table flying toward a group of friends.

In turn they thought the closest people with drinks threw it and started fighting them.

From there it just escalated into a fight that included almost the entire senior class.

* * *

When Sakura finished Hinata was rolling on the floor laughing saying something like, "Because of a dumpling." 

"You know, it wasn't so funny when you were actually there." Ino pouted.

"So you see, it is all Tennie-chan's fault." Sakura explained.

"Hey I might've been the start but Sasuke was the cause."

"Eew," Kanami's voice rang out, "You guys, try these Moon Bars things."

Everyone got a Moon Bar from the crate Kanami had opened. They took a bite and at first it was just fine, but their expressions soon changed.

"Yuck!"

"It's like a party in my mouth, and everyone's throwing up."

* * *

A/N: Srry 'bout the late update. I'm just going to say I've been avoiding my computer like the plague lately because it keeps turning off when I'm right in the middle of something. 

You know, I think this chapter has the longest responses I've ever made. Mostly because you guys posted the longest review you've ever posted for my story.

Now the one **(1) **is because I wanted to make sure you guys understood that line. What Sakura meant was that she was going to tell Tenten's crush _coughNejicough_ that she has a crush on him.

Pls read and review!

-Destiny's sweet Melody


	19. Flower Goop

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Ok, well soooo sorry about how late this chapter is but my computer just shut down. I mean it didn't even turn on.

**To Starfairy14: **You know, I didn't think anyone would actually get that. I love Futurama.

**To Mint Irachi: **Welcome back! Hope I don't disappoint.

**To BlueJx23: **I think you'll forgive me soon then. Hint hint.

**To Everyone Else:** Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 19:**

**Flower Goop**

"What are we supposed to do about those stupid Moon Bars?" Sakura asked, the next day in lunch, "I wasted good money on those."

"You?! I paid for most of them." Hinata complained. Good thing about having a very rich best friend is that they can sponsor your projects.

Usagi pulled down her headphones and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Flower goop," she simply said getting weird looks from her friends.

"You see, this morning in my Home Ec class we had these guest speakers from Suna and I remembered when I was little I found a recipe in my ka-chan's safe box that had a very special ingredient." Usagi explained, "The insides of a flower found only in an ancient civilization that was once in Suna."

"One problem," Ino said, "We don't live in Suna."

"No problem," Usagi replied, "We have some at home."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but it's in our walk-in freezer."

"Why is there a walk-in freezer in a sugar shop?"

"I don't know."

Soon enough the bell rang, sending them all on their own way.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all had the same class next: Home Economics.

"Oh no!" Sakura suddenely explained, "I meant to ask Usa-chan who the guest speakers were." She explained before her friends had a chance to ask what was wrong.

"Don't do stupid stuff like that." Tenten huffed, she _really_ cared about her friends.

* * *

The Home Ec instructor introduced the guest speakers, explained why they were there, what they were going to do, and basically left nothing for the guest speakers themselves to speak about. 

The speakers were named Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari.

They were there because of the anniversary of the treaty between Konoha and Suna, and for some strange reason the Home Ec instructor thought it would be a good idea to volunteer the class to make some food and decorations for the street fair. And who better to look over the street fair than Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari? They're basically the royal family of Suna.

* * *

Hinata silently sneaked out of her house, sneaking out of her house is no small deal, it's not like they didn't know she was going out but the where was a little different than what she may have told them. She was afraid to face them, she was too much of a good girl to be a good liar.

Hanabi was reaching her house just as her big sister was leaving. Of course, seeing Hinata sneaking out sparked her curiosity and she just _had _to ask where she was going.

"Well...where are you coming from?" Hinata retorted.

"I was just hanging out with my friends."

"Are these the same kids that thought it would be smart to play 'Let's Catch Pneumonia'"

"It's Water War! And it wasn't even that cold by then." Hanabi replied, topping it off by sticking out her tounge. Hinata stuck out her tounge too but then turned and kept going on her way.

Hanabi "Hmphed" and was about to go into our house until she realized Hinata had done all that just to avoid answereing the question. She yelled it one more time.

"I'm just going to sleep over at Saku-chan's house." Hinata replied.

Okay, maybe she wasn't _that_ much of a good girl.

* * *

A/N: Okay so once again soooooo sorry, after I managed to get my new laptop the microsoft word locked itself for some reason and I don't know where to find that dumb key! 

Luckily, I found a way around that...at least for now but it's still locked.

Okay, so the sand sibs made a small guest appearance this chapter, I promise they'll have a bigger part the coming chapters.

Pls read & review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	20. Mission: Moon Bars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Once again, so sorry for the late review but the damn thing is still locked! Well, I won't bore you with the details. Anyways:

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame:** gasp I hadn't noticed that when I was writing it. LOL. My bad, didn't mean to worry you.

**To chester-roxs:** Glad you like it.

**To BlueJx23:** Just be patient a _little _bit longer, just gotta get this Moon Bars thing out of the way, especially since I mentioned them in the second chapter, and then I will try to add some KonoHana.

**To KnighteWolfe: **I'll try to make longer chapters, but like I've explained before I make them short so they'll be easier reads. But seeing as I'm updating later and later I'll try to make them longer for you. Can you be more precise about where you want more development and I'd be happy to oblige.

**To starfairys14:** LOL. That's a pretty big coincedence. My bad on the kaa-chan thing, and well the title of this chapter should tell you where she's heading.

**To Everyone Else:** Thanx for reviewing!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 20:**

**Mission: Moon Bars**

The night was thick with anticipation.

Six lone figures were crouched before their target, their very large, ominous target. The one and only security guard walked around the building, bored, to say the least, the Pink Panther theme was heard in the background.

Wait a minute...

"Usa-chan! Turn that off, or at least put the volume down." Sakura ordered. Usagi had downloaded the Pink Panther theme song just for this occassion. She had also turned her iPod so loud that others could hear the song.

"What you starting to worry we might get caught?" Usagi asked stubbornly, cocking an eybrow at her pink-haired friend.

"Not in the least." Sakura retorted through clenched teeth, it was _so_ not time to annoy her. Not when she's about to break a number of laws. She took a deep breath and then turned to the rest of her friends, "Do we have everything?"

They nodded in reply.

"All 750 Moon Bars accounted for." Tenten said.

"Lock picking kit: check." Kanami announced.

"Why do you have a lock picking kit?"

"Not the point!"

"Now, do you know what to do?" Sakura asked, taking the role of leader for their little mission.

"Yes," This time Ino answered, "During the five minute gap in which the security guards change shifts Kana-chan will go to the back entrance and pick the lock to get in. Then she will go to the gym entrance, where we will be waiting, and open the door. Once inside Usa-chan and she will switch the normal junk food with the Moon Bars in the gym vending machine while Hina-chan and Tennie-chan go to the cafeteria, and Saku-chan and myself go to the main entrance and place the Moon Bars in that vending machine."

"After that's done," Hinata finished for Ino, "We'll meet up in the cafeteria to put the old candy bars in the walk-in refrigerator so they won't melt and dispose of the chips in the head lunch lady's office."

"Why do we even need a _head _lunch lady?" Tenten interrupted.

"Then we head to Saku-chan's house and spend the night there so we'll have an alibi," Hinata continued, ignoring her tomboyish best friend. She also added in a voice so low that no one else heard it, "And that way it wouldn't be a complete lie."

* * *

"Why is the school so creepy after dark?" Hinata asked Tenten. The getting in part was easy enough, the taking out the junk food and replacing them with 250 Moon Bars was a bit more difficult than they make it seem on TV. 

Never trust TV.

"Probably because all the lights are off and you can here every sound echoing through the entire building." Tenten replied.

Just as she finished a loud, scratching sound was heard. It sounded like something big, and heavy, being dragged along the floor. It was getting closer and closer, and closer until... it suddenly stopped.

Tenten and Hinata just stood staring at the direction the creepy sound was heard, and suddenly it was like they were back at the time when they had nightmares about the monster in the closet. The time when even though their parents told them there was no such thing as monsters, they still hid under the covers at night.

They would kill for some covers to hide under right now.

The sound came from across the room, well more precisely outside the room, not that far from the door. They waited; waited for some psycho in a hockey mask to burst through the doors and try to cut them in half.

SLAM!

The door behind them opened and they let out a bone-chilling scream.

More screams were heard, four more screams to be precise and Tenten and Hinata stopped screaming and just stared at the four other teenage girls who had not stopped screaming as of yet.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tenten demanded.

"Us?! You two are the ones who started screaming out of nowhere." Ino replied.

"You practically knocked down the door. Do you want to get caught?"

Just then walking was heard through the door the creepy sound was heard from, no creepy sound accompanied it this time. The door opened to reveal the obese night guard they had been trying to avoid.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded shining a flashlight at them.

They all tried to make up an excuse, at the same time. So the only thing that could be heard was a loud, panicked mess with no distinguishable reason.

"There you are," a femenine voice said from behind the night guard. An eighteen year old blonde who had her hair in four pigtails stepped through the door, "They're with me. I asked them to show me around school so I can know where are the best places to put up these flyers." She explained holding up a pile of papers with her right hand. Hinata also noticed that she was holding a very large fan with her left hand.

_'So that must've been the dragging sound._' She thought letting out a sigh.

The security guard seemed content with the blondes explanation and left the girls alone.

"So, I'm Temari," she explained, "Who did I just save?" She managed to say before she was tackled by six others girls giving her an over-eager hug.

* * *

Gaara walked towards the cafeteria, Kankuro closely behind him. 

They were a bit worried about their sister but Gaara always kept his cool, and Kankuro did as his brother said. Even though he was older.

The reason they were worried was because they had just heard feminine screams. None of them sounded like Temari but she was supposed to be the only girl at school at the time.

When they reached the cafeteria and saw some girls tackle their sister they were prepared to attack first and ask questions later, but that was before they heard said girls start saying "thank you" repeatedley to Temari.

* * *

Temari couldn't help but laugh at the explanation Hinata gave her as to why they were screaming. 

"I'm sorry," She said as she started to calm down, "I carry this fan around everywhere for luck. It's kind of a belief back at Suna. Just like why my brothers carry around those things on their backs." She pointed at Gaara and Kankuro who were each carrying a gourd and something wrapped in paper on their backs respectively.

"Why are you even here in the first place?" Kankuro asked.

"Um, well...we were kind of trying to switch the snacks with healthier ones." Sakura replied blushing.

"At least it's something good," Temari said, and then handed them each a stack of fliers, "Well, let's get to work."

"Huh?"

"Well, I helped you, now you help me. So put up these flyers and we can all get out of this creepy place."

They finished putting up the flyers and headed to Sakura's home, exhausted. That's probably the last time they'll ever sneak into school to switch the junk food.

* * *

A/N: Well, the Moon Bars finally got delivered and as promised the Sand Sibs got a bigger appearance this chapter, and they'll continue to do so. Now, in case you were wondering I didn't just put a random number for the Moon Bars. 

I did it like this: there are five rows and five sections in each row. That's 25 places to put the Moon Bars. And I decided you can put ten in each section 25x10 is 250 and 250x3 is 750. If I got this wrong, then just ignore it, I didn't have a calculator at the time so I had to do it by hand.

A special thanx to Anime Insaniac for giving me the idea for the sand sibs to keep their gourd, fan, and puppets as good luck charms.

Pls read and review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	21. A Big Hit

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Well, this is late...I know, I know, all my chapters have been late recently but, I'll try to update at least once a week. Still going to be pretty difficult seeing as my damned microsoft word is STILL LOCKED! GRR!

Can you tell I'm a bit frustarted by that? Well, anyways, I'll be trying to make my chapters a little longer to make up for it.

**To BlueJx23: **Of course there's gonna be NaruHina. It _is _a NaruHina fic after all. I'm gonna try to fit in some KonoHana this chapter.

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame**: That's a relief. And yes, that plan finally got done. Thank God!

**To Myrthill**: A lot of people do think that would be a good pairing, and Usagi is still a mystery. At least to you all. (Insert Evil Laugh.) Their ages are for the rookie nine: 17 and Team Gai: 18. I haven't mentioned her age but I do remember Temari's older. I like ShikaTema too, but in this fic it's ShikaIno. And I can't tell you what'll happen when Hinata finds out, it would ruin the surprise.

**To Starfairy 14s: **I can't say, it would ruin the surprise.

**To TYT-G:** Oops. I didn't notice that typo.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 21:**

**A Big Hit**

Hanabi walked alone toward her school.

Maybe she should transfer to a public school like her sister and cousin. Okay, so Neji was only transferred so he could keep an eye on Hinata, but still. It's not like he can say he doesn't like it.

If she transferred, she could probably convince her tou-san to change her to her new friends' school.

He transferred Hinata to a school where she didn't know anyone and it worked out great. Not that Hanabi thought she had anything about herself to improve, she's too proud to admit it. It's not like she's vain, but she does have her pride.

If everyone in her school labeled her a stuck-up brat before they got to know her, then she's going to act like she's too good for them. Of course, that _is_ what's affecting her popularity, but pretty soon that won't matter.

Hanabi was determined; that night she would ask her tou-san to transfer her to her friends' school.

Now all she has to do is find out what school they go to.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked Hinata for the twentieth time that lunch period. 

It was a special day, the principal had announced that the students could leave the school grounds for lunch. Nobody really knew why, not that most cared, they just brushed it off and said it was most likely for the street fair that would be held tomorrow. They were probably behind schedule and needed the students out of the way so they let them out for lunch.

And yet, Hinata was worried. She was worried that there might be another reason why they were letting them out. Maybe they were investigating who planted the Moon Bars in the vending machines a few days before.

What if they found out she had something to do with it? She could get in trouble, she could get expelled, she could go to jail! Then she'd never see Naruto again.

Hinata was panicking, big time, but she was supposed to be acting innocently. So everytime time Naruto asked if she was okay she'd reply, "Yes, I'm fine."

They were in the food court of a nearby mall waiting for Kiba, Sasuke, and Lee to come back with their tables' lunch. Also with them were Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji.

All together, that's twelve people. So it would take a while for the "food carriers" to get back. They seperated just so that they could get three tables to put together so that they could all sit together. But they also wanted to get food quickly. To do both things, and beat the huge crowd of students that had the exact same thing in mind, they had to seperate.

Kiba, Sasuke, and Lee were just unlucky and got stuck being the "food carriers" as Ino put it.

"I don't know if I should trust dog boy with my food." Said blonde announced while playing with her hair.

"What's taking them so long?" Chouji asked as his stomach growled.

"Well, you've got to give them a break," Sakura came to their defense, "The whole school must be here."

"And they do have to get food for twelve people." Hinata chimed in.

"Still, it'd be nice to eat soon." Tenten stated, lazily placing her chin on the table.

* * *

The food carriers had finished receiving all twelve orders, and after carefully balancing every tray they were about to head back to their table when they saw something. It was one of the most horrifying sights in the world. 

It was fangirls.

"Sasuke-kun, why don't you come sit with us?"

"No! Come sit with us."

"No us! We promise it'll be the best lunch you've ever had." The fangirls argued with each other, while at the same time trying to convince Sasuke to spend lunchtime with them.

"Oh wow, look at the time," Kiba said nervously, "We should probably get these orders to our friends. Let's go Lee."

"Right!" Lee agreed before taking off with Kiba toward their table.

"Traitors!" Sasuke yelled after his so called friends.

How can they call themseleves his friends then abandon him when he need them most?

What Sasuke didn't take into account was that even the mightiest of warriors tremble before the force called fangirls.

* * *

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked when Kiba and Lee appeared, without Sasuke. 

"Oh, he'll be here any minute now. He's just talking with some friends." Kiba replied.

"Help me!" Sasuke yelled, running toward his table with all his fangirls on his heel.

"Just talking with some friends, huh?" Sakura asked Kiba through clenched teeth. This happened everytime Sasuke went out in public, Sakura's used to it, but it doesn't mean she has to like it.

Sakura stood up and walked toward the direction Sasuke was coming from and stood her ground a few feet before their table. She let Sasuke pass by her but there's no way in hell those fangirls were going to ruin her lunch. The stampede immediately stopped at the sight of the pink-haired beauty, and they gulped when she began to crack her knuckles. They had seen that before, in Sakura's wrestling matches. She always cracked her knuckles before she sent some two-hundred pound guy flying with a single punch.

A battle ready Sakura is not something you want to mess with. Especially not a pissed off one.

Needless to say, the rabid fangirls backed off and they were able to eat their lunches in peace.

* * *

The school bell rang for the last time of the day. 

It was time to leave for home for the students and Hanabi took the oppurtunity to call her friends and ask if one of them could wait for her to get to their school and stay with her while she got all the paperwork she would need to be transferred. Also asking where exactly their school was.

Unfortunately, Moegi couldn't stay because she had promised her parents to help repaint the living room, and Udon couldn't because he had a doctor's appointment. That left Konohamaru who, thankfully, said he could because he had nothing better to do.

It took Hanabi thirty minutes to walk over to Konoha Junior High, home of the frogs.

It didn't look like the building was in bad shape and there was no uniform, which is supposed to be a good thing. Unless, there was some mean girl who made everyone feel bad about their appearance. Unfortunately, there was no one left in the building except her, Konohamaru, a few kids stuck in detention, and the school staff, so Hanbi had no idea how her new peers would be.

The walk to the office was a silent one. Hanabi and Konohamaru were friends but they had never been left alone together before. If it wasn't for Moegi, they wouldn't have ever even known each other's names, so if they were ever together Moegi was sure to be there too.

"Make sure you get your tou-san to fill out all the paperwork Hanabi-sama, and you're sure to be accepted." The recptionist at the office said handing the white eyed girl the neccessary paperwork. She was going to add that it was strange to change schools so late in the school year but she thought it better not to question a Hyuga. Even a miniature one.

"Isn't it strange to have adults call you Hanabi_-sama _even though you're so small." Konohamaru asked as they exited the office.

"Not really, I guess I'm just used to it." She explained, "And I'm not _that _short." She added with a little laugh.

"Well, I wasn't talking about that small, but now that you mention it you are pretty short," Konohamaru teased playfully. He put his thumbs and forefingers together so they formed a box and looked at Hanabi through them as if they were a camera, "We might have to put some steps in front of your locker so you can reach it."

"Like you're one to talk. You're not even that much taller than me." Hanabi retorted, knowing full well that was a lie.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." She said stepping a few inches in front of him and getting on her tippy toes so she would be closer to his height, "See?"

"That's cheating!"

"No it's not," she laughed. That is until she noticed just how close to him she really was.

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

Hanabi's scream filled the school as she left running, her face beet red.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked as they reached her home. Stopping just outside the gate. 

Hinata would let him walk her to the door but she did value her privacy. For some reason, everyone in her family had eyes like a hawk! If the adults would see her with a guy, they'd probably lecture her, which she really didn't need. If the kids saw her, they'd definetely tease her, which she needed even less.

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

"Well, it's something I've kind of been meaning to ask you for a while now but I always seem to get interrupted." Hinata explained shyly, pushing her fingers together, "What I'm trying to say is...um...what exactly am I to you?"

That question caught Naruto off guard. He tried to answer, but his tounge was tied. When he finally managed to start answering he was run over by a still panicking Hanabi. Whom Hinata had to take care of, of course.

At least it gave hime more time to think over her question.

* * *

Usagi stood in her sugar shop's stand. 

It was for the street fair, which was held just outside her school. (A/N: Just in case you don't realize it, it's already the next day. The day of the street fair; celebrating the anniversary of the peace treaty between Konoha and Suna.)

She took a little rectangle wrapped in bright blue paper with the words Moon Bars printed in yellow on the front out of her pocket. She had bought it the day before but had forgotten about it until she was searching for snacks to eat on her lunch break.

Now, I know what you're thinking. If she's in a stand full of sugary sweets, why need foreign food? Well, simple; if she eats them, she's eating her profits.

She put it down when she saw some kids approach her. "What'd you like?"

"What's that?" One of the boys asked, pointing at the Moon Bar.

"Well, this is a Moon Bar. They're in the vending machines in school, but the students reject the unfamiliar so no one's really bought any." Uasgi said, adding _'So I snuck into school in the middle of the night for nothing.'_ in her mind.

"I'll try them."

"Well, I'm not really sure if I can resell them."

"I'll give you five bucks."

"Sold!" Usagi said taking the boy's money and giving him the chocalate.

About ten minutes later she heard a commotion close to her. She walked over to it and she saw the same small group of kids arguing with a group of her instructors. She shook her head and walked back to her stand.

Business was bit humdrum after that, and for some reason it seemed that as time passed less and less people came by her stand.

"Hey, Usagi."

"Hey, Chouji." Usagi said sadly, "Chouji, do you think my sweets taste bad?"

"Not at all, why?"

"Well, no ones coming by. I think someone told them I baked them and that I can't cook!" She cried.

"That's not it, it's just those Moon Bars things."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea, some kids convinced the staff to sell the Moon Bars and they've been selling like crazy. They're a big hit!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Usagi exclaimed, knowing she's the reason of her own undoing.

* * *

A/N: Ok so that was the longest chapter this fic has ever seen.

I hope those who've been asking for longer chapters are satisfied, though the rest will be longer, I don't know if this long. It took me like three days to type this up.I'm only mildly satisfied by this chapter.

But hopefully you guys liked it.

Pls read & review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	22. Tenten's Challenge

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Hello people! Have I ever mentioned I get grounded a lot? Well, I'm gonna try to keep my longer chapters promise. Though no one even said anything about it.-::pouts::-. Oh well, on to reviews and then the show!

**To Jounoichiwheeler: -**::blushes::- I can't do that. They're both still so young! But it is going to have some KonoHana.

**To demona013:** Thank you, hope I don't dissapoint.

**To BlueJx23: **Glad the KonoHana part reached your expectations. That was especially for you!

**To myrthill: **Glad you liked it!

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame: **Yes they do. Total KonoHana fan here!

**To DrendeSalkash: **Hmm...are you right about Mika and Shino?-::giggles madly::- A lot of people seem to think that. And don't worry that will be revealed soon. Just a couple more chapters.

**To lil. ramen. lover:** Well, that's what makes it suspenseful. Will he do it, or not?

**To BloodThornChaos:**Thank you for saying that I could think of something better, but I had already mentioned it before and I didn't want to drop it.

**To Starfairy14s:** No, she wants real friends, and a chance to make them. And that will be explained next chapter.

**To Major Hinata Fan: **It couldn't hurt to re-read some of it, or if you want just tell me what confuses you and I'll clear it all up for you.

**To Everyone Else: **Thanx for reviewing and/or reading!

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 22:**

**Tenten's Challenge**

Tenten shook her head.

Here she was, running through the empty streets of Konoha. It was so early it was still cold out. But she had to make sure she would get to her destination before anyone woke up. Well, anyone except her helper.

She probably looked like a hoodlum or something.

What was she thinking anyways!?

She had kept this inside her for a long enough time why did she need to let this out now? It didn't make any sense.

She slowed to a stop when she reached her destination.

Leaning against the thick iron gates she took out her cellphone and dialed a number, only letting it ring twice, as was the plan. After a few minutes she heard a door close softly and footsteps coming her way.

"Good morning Tennie-chan," her little helper Hinata said somewhat sleepily. She unlocked the gates and opened them just enough for Tenten to come in and immediately shut and locked them again.

"Good morning, Hina-chan. How are you?"

"Sleepy, but I'll live. Let's go up to my room before anyone wakes up, my family is full of early risers, but they're not what you'd call morning people." Our little flower explained as she led Tenten into her house and up to her room as quietly as they possibly could.

They got to her room and Tenten sat on Hinata's bed.

"Well, what exactly did you want to know?" Hinata asked.

* * *

Hanabi opened her eyes. 

She was severely pissed that something had woken her up. Not that she could sleep anyways, for some reason she just kept tossing and turning.

But it didn't matter, when she looked at her alarm clock and it read two thirty she blamed it all on whoever was sneaking around her hallway.

She got up from her bed and put on a jacket over her nightgown. She opened her door and peeked out. She was just in time to see her big sister sneak one of her best friends in the house.

If she was correct, that was the one that spent the most time over at her house. Hanabi was pretty sure that there was another reason she wanted to spend a lot more time around, and it wasn't just because she was friends with the bluenette.

Unfortunately, Hanabi didn't know much about matters of the heart, so she had no idea what the other reason was.

Or why she couldn't sleep.

She walked toward her sister's room and she lightly knocked.

Hanabi heard shuffling and knew that Tenten was probably trying to find a place to hide. She rolled her eyes; if it was anybody that would get Hinata busted they wouldn't bother even knocking on the door, they'd just break it down.

When the shuffling stopped, she knew Hinata had informed Tenten of just that.

Hinata opened her door and Hanabi could see Tenten peeking at her from behind.

"O-nee-sama," Hanabi said shyly, which was so unlike her, "You're a poeple-person right?"

* * *

"Why is everyone coming to me with their love problems?" Hinata asked to no one in particular. 

After she let Hanabi in Tenten explained that what she wanted to know was how to get a date with Neji. And when Hanabi explained her predicament, it was obvious that she had a love problem too.

Why were they going to her? She had her own problems!

And it's not like she was experienced in the love area. She just got her first boyfriend and she wasn't even sure if she could call him her boyfriend.

Now, someone like Sakura, or Ino, or even Temari, whom she had gotten to know, were better suited for this.

"Because your my big sister! It's your job to help me with my problems!"

"And if I get my way, someday I could be your cousin!"

...Silence.

"Forget I said that."

Hinata sighed. Well, might as well get this over with.

"Tennie-chan, for some reason Neji-nii-san likes to cling to the old Hyuga traditions." Hinata explained, "One of which is not dating anyone that can't beat them, or at least be their equal, in battle."

"Battle!? What the heck am I supposed to do, shoot him for a date?"

"Not that type of battle; hand-to-hand."

"Why?"

"Well, it's from like five centuries ago." Hanabi said.

At the sound of her voice Hinata turned to Hanabi.

Poor Hanabi. The Hyuga weren't exactly known for being the sensitive type, well except for Hinata. Because of that she had to go to her big sister for advice in love. It was probably humiliating for her.

Hinata knew it would be embarrassing for her if she had to go to one of her family members for that type of advice. It's time like these she misses her mom even more than usual. They were two growing young ladies, they needed a mother figure, and let's just say their father couldn't fill that spot.

"Hanabi-chan, you first have to accept that you like the guy." Hinata explained matter-of-factly, "Then maybe you should try hanging out together just the two of you and see where it goes from there."

Tenten couldn't help but laugh at Hinata's advice. This was coming from the girl who would've never hung out with her crush if it wasn't for a school project.

It was like something out of the movies, as if the universe was trying to get them together. Now why couldn't something like that happen to her?

It would be a lot easier if some divine sign from above would just pop out in front of Neji and tell him they were meant to be. But life didn't work that way.

She looked at Hinata and thought of her relationship. Well it didn't work that way for Tenten anyway.

* * *

"Why are you making me do this?" Neji asked his two cousins who were pushing him towards the old training grounds that lay behind their house. 

Tenten wanted to fight him. For a date. This just couldn't click in his mind.

True, he did cling to the old Hyuga laws and traditions. He didn't even know why he did, he just did.

It was the thought that Tenten liked him that couldn't click in his mind.

Tenten, the Tenten. The most attractive girl he ever met. Sure, some guys thought she was too much of a tomboy to be attractive but he found that to be part of her charm. It made her unique, and he found girls that could take care of themselves to be extremely hot.

Tenten stood in the middle of the old training grounds. She couldn't stop her hands from shaking. It wasn't that she didn't have faith in her abilities, it was just the thought of being as close to Neji as hand to hand combat demanded.

She would have to get over that. When she beat him and they started dating she would have to be close to him, wouldn't she? She didn't have that much experience in dating either. Actually, she had none.

She only knew what she saw in her friends. Well, Naruto was always hugging Hinata, and when they were younger Ino would always cling to Sasuke, and recently she would cling to Shikamaru.

So yeah, she would have to get closer to him. At least as close as she was comfortable with; not to mention that she knew that Neji wasn't that good with close contact either.

"Ready to kick some ass Tennie-chan?" Hinata asked from behind her.

Tenten didn't want to look back, she felt like she would faint if she did. But she had to.

She took a deep breath. When finally did turn around Neji was in some strange fighting stance, she had never seen that before. If she knew Neji, which she did, it was probably some ancient Hyuga fighting style.

She looked behind him and saw Hinata waving happily at her and Hanabi watching intently; as if she was really intrested in watching the fight.

She took another deep breath and charged at Neji. Just like in dodgeball he seemed to dodge and block everything she threw at him, but she wasn't at a disadvantage. It was more of a stalemate since she had known him long enough to dodge and block all of his attacks too.

It seemed like the fight wasn't ever going to go anywhere.

_'It wouldn't be so bad,' _Neji thought to himself. He was trying to convince himself to go through with the plan he had come up with at some point during the fight. Even though it would hurt, especially his pride, it would be worth it.

Neji slowed down a bit and left an opening, small enough so it wouldn't be noticed that he did it on purpose, but big enough so that Tenten could see it.

Which she did, and then everything went black.

"Neji-nii-san," He heard a soft voice call out to him, while he felt a small hand poke his cheek. God it hurt! But why did it?

Neji opened his eyes to see three females hovering over him. He was still in the training grounds but was now under a tree and on his back.

Oh right, Tenten kicked his ass.

"If anyone in school asks, I fell down the stairs." Neji simply said. He knew that by that afternoon his face would be black and blue. He couldn't let anyone know Tenten had done that to him, he _did _have a reputation to maintain.

"Luckily, it doesn't seem so bad," Tenten said with a sigh of relief, "So by our date next saturday you should be as good as new."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the bad fight scene, I had trouble writing it so I just decided to make it as short and painless as possible. In my defense I did say I was horrible at fight scenes. So no flaming me for that. 

So, yay! NejiTen's now official in my fic, so that's another couple down.

I was also wondering if you could read another new fic I wrote. It's NaruHina and it's actually not AU. -::Gasp::-

It's called **Aren't They wicked Little Things?** and here's the summary:

Naruto and Hinata get hired to take care of an orphan girl. They have to go to her family home up north and soon learn of the Wicked. The zombies of miner children that died decades ago. They want blood, and just about everyone's fair game.

**Expected Chapters:** 8

**Rating:** T

Yea, it's a zombie fic, but it's not really horror, it's more like suspense. And there's not much gore except for a few nasty descriptions of the Wicked doing zombie-type things. I've also already written down most of the chapters I just have to type them up so it wont get in the way of this fic.

Pls read & review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	23. More Moon Bars

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: I'm back! I survived, and I actually had a lot of fun, just goes to show I guess. Okay, so for those of you who were wondering why the Moon Bars were such a big hit when they tasted disgusting. Well it's about to be revealed.

**To Bluejx23: **That does sound more believable, but Neji's fun to mess with. I love him though!

**To RagingDragon04: **Neji did let her win, because he likes her that much. And I agree that Hinata is the cutest. I'll be watching for the sequel!

**To niwichan2468: **Thank you!

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame: **Yay! More KonoHana fans, they're pretty hard to find. And yes, I have a new story. It's already up so check it out and review for it pls.

**To NaruHinaforever:** Yea, NejiTen rox! I can't picture Neji with anyone else.

**To SharadaGirl:** I thought it would be weird enough to be weirdly funny.XP

**To Everyone Else: **Thanx for reading, adding my story to your favorites, or alerts!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Defowering The Flower**

**Chapter 23:**

**More Moon Bars**

Usagi didn't understand it.

How did the Moon Bars become so popular? Sure, she had added the flower goop into it but the students were starting to become obsessive with the chocolate bars.

It just didn't seem normal.

Yet, here she was. Standing in line to get a Moon Bar from the vending machine. It's not like she was obsessed with them too, it was for investigative purposes.

Maybe there was a reason why the recipe was locked in a safe.

She wasn't sure, but she thought there was something else her ka-san had used the flower goop for before, but for some reason she took it out of the menu about two weeks later.

She payed, grabbed her Moon Bar, and calmly walked away. Nothing could go wrong, right?

"She has the last Moon Bar!"

* * *

Gaara found this school place strange. 

Being as important as his family was back in Suna they couldn't just send their kids off to public school, or private school. Nope, it was much safer to just homeschool them. This deprived him of a lot of things. Friends, fun, girls, okay not girls. Girls love Gaara!

And Gaara likes them back, he just prefers to like them from a distance.

Girls could get pretty scary, he learned that the hard way. When he was around thirteen he started teaching a girl named Matsuri how to make his famous sand sculptures, which was actually fun. However, after about two weeks some of his fangirls found out and broke all of Matsuri's sculptures, wrote some pretty nasty words on her locker, and not to mention got into a cat fight with her. Luckily, Matsuri could hold her own, but it was one against ten and she ended up with a fractured arm.

He still hangs out with her, it's just by secret now.

Still, even with the threat of vicious girls, he couldn't resist asking his father to pull some strings so that he and his siblings could stay at South Konoha High just a little longer.

What did he find strange exactly?

Well, for one there was a large group of students running all over the school searching for that Usagi girl. His new best friend Naruto and his girlfriend were acting all fidgety around each other, and that Hyuga guy had a black eye and got really pissed off whenever someone asked about it.

Yeah, school was strange, but really entertaining.

* * *

"Have you seen Chouji?" 

That was the question Usagi was running all over school asking.

If she was going to see if these bars were really better than her own baking, of course she would ask no one other than Akimichi Chouji.

It's not like she thought of him as a guinea pig, but when she started out baking no one wanted to try her cookies out. Even though she assured them that she tried her best and followed the recipe exactly no one wanted to be the first victim.

No one but Chouji.

Even though he knew absolutely nothing about her at the time he gladly ate the sugar cookies and even recommended that she stray a little from the original recipe so that she could add her own touch. If it wasn't for Chouji she would've given up on something she loves a long time ago.

"Chouji?" Temari asked her.

"You know, Chouji. Kinda big boned, seems to carry an endless supply of chips."

"Oh yeah! I saw him, what'cha need him for?"

"I need him to try this Moon Bar."

"Moon Bar? Usagi did you know that there are a lot of people looking for you because of that thing?"

"Really?"

"Yea, people seem to be obsessed with those things."

"That's exactly why I need Chouji-kun. This thing tasted disgusting when we bought it for the school, but then I added this flower goop and now everyone loves it."

"Flower goop?"

"Yea, you may know the flower. Its hard for me to pronounce but it use to be grown in one of Suna's branch cities."

"You mean the one that was destroyed?" Temari visibly paled.

"That's the one."

"Usagi! The people of that city destroyed themselves because they became obsessed with the flavor of that flower! People start wars for that taste!"

"Eh?"

"There she is!" A voice sounded, followed by the sound of stampeding.

"Run!" Temari shouted as she high-tailed it out of there.

* * *

Gaara watched as hundreds of high school students chased his sister and that Usagi girl. He should probably help, right? 

"Gaara!"

Oh darn, she spotted him. Now he had no choice. What could he really do? Why didn't she just use her fan to smack them around them a little?

That was it!

He reached around for his lucky gourd and uncorked it. Temari and Usagi couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do with that as they ran past him. As the stampede grew closer Gaara didn't show any fear.

Just a few feet away.

Gaara threw all the sand he carried in his gourd at the crazed students, effectively stopping them in their tracks. And sending them into coughing fits, putting sand in places there should never be sand in, and even making some cry. 'Cause the sand got into their eyes, or so they say.

Maybe he was little too harsh on them. Nah! They have to learn that you do not mess with the sister of Sabaku No Gaara.

* * *

"Told you we should've just thrown them away." Tenten told her friends, particularly Sakura. 

"Me!? Hina-chan's the one that kept crying about wasting money on those things." Sakura defended herself.

"Wait a minute, you guys broke into the school?" Kiba asked.

The two feuding girls stopped to look at Kiba as if he was growing a second head.

"You're noticing this until now?"

"Idiot."

Truly, they had been talking about the Moon Bars for the past fifteen minutes. School had already finished but for some reason they had all stuck around the school to talk, maybe it was because the sand siblings would be leaving the next day. Well, not everyone.

"Where's Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"She and Naruto left right after school finished. I think they said to his house." Gaara answered nonchalantly. He was too preoccupied trying to put the sand he had managed to save back in his gourd.

So preoccupied he didn't notice Neji leave to kill his new best friend.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going to cry. My laptop is dying, I think. It's going slower than the family computer, which is where I'm typing this up. I also think that Word was deleted from my laptop now, so I think I'm going to have to buy a new one. 

So I made a little mention to the GaaraxMatsuri pairing, even if it sounds more like friendship probably in this fic. I still like the pairing, I also love the arc she was introduced in. Who else does?

I also got Gaara to use his gourd to attack. Okay, not as cool as in the manga but it's still effective, I think I'm going to start taking one to school. I can see it now:

Teacher: You can't bring that thing to school anymore!

Destiny: But in my culture it's good luck!

Teacher: Well, stop trying to kill your classmates with it!

Kukukuku, I'm evil. Oh, and by the way, THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE END OF THE MOON BAR SAGA.

Pls read & review

-Destiny's sweet melody


	24. Tick Tock

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: God, I'm soooooooooo sorry! You have no idea how sorry I really am. I had a problem writing this chapter up. It wasn't writer's block, per se, because I knew what I wanted to write I just wasn't sure how to do it. You get me? Probably not, I'm weird. Would you forgive me if I got down on my knees and begged?

**To Maki-Zushi: **Yay! I like it when I'm not the only one who likes something.

**To anime romance fanatic: **Yea, I know it took me longer than expected. Lucky for you, that's where this chapter's gonna start from.

**To hyuuga's pale rose:** Well, it's mostly the word program, not so much the laptop itself. Now I have to use wordpad. :(

**To Hinata of the Waterfall:** I'll update as frequently as I can.

**To SharadaGirl: **LOL! That would've worked just as well to get the student body to like it wouldn't it? And yea, he probably is.

**To Major Hinata Fan:** Chibi-Gaara rules! XD. Good, humor's one of the genres of this fic so it should be funny.

**To a single waterlilly: **I know, I feel ashamed of myself.

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame:** Yea they can, and I'm a fan of both types of stories.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 24:**

**Tick-Tock**

Hinata was a little confused.

Naruto was the one who invited her over but he wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting beside her saying words like "so" and "yeah" every few minutes but not much else.

Naruto's apartment was small, to say the least, and really, really dirty. It seemed nobody ever taught him the word bleach. When you walk into the apartment you're automatically in the living room. To the right of the living room was a kitchen nook, beside that was a small hallway. In it were a two doors. One room held a washer and dryer, the other was a closet.

Right next to the living room was his bedroom, the second most livable section of his home. The first was the kitchen, thankfully.(the bathroom's connected to his bedroom.) Since the couch in his living room was currently covered with his dirty clothes, Naruto took her to his bedroom.

So there Hinata was, awkwardly and boredly sitting on Naruto's bed. She couldn't just wait forever for him to talk, at least not that day. She had to get home, heaven only knows what her overprotective family members would do if she was missing.

It would be worse if they knew where she was.

Her father had once told her that she could only date once she was thirty or he was dead, whichever came first. It's very hard to tell if Hyuga Hiashi is being sarcastic or not, so even if it was an absurd notion, Hinata believed he was a little serious.

To make it worse, he didn't even know she was dating. It's not like she was trying to sneak around behind his back, it would just be embarrassing for her to say she was dating someone and then for him to say he wasn't her boyfriend.

She was about to tell him she had to go but then stopped short. Wouldn't that ruin any chances she had of becoming his girlfriend?

"Naruto-ku-" Hinata started but was stopped when Naruto practically pounced on her and kissed her. When he stopped he kept his eyes closed shut and said the three words she never expected him to say. She hoped, but it never occurred to her that he would _actually _say it outside of her dreams.

"I love you."

Hinata was tounge-tied. Not only that, but she couldn't breathe! Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't even think straight. All she could do was stare at him. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, he looked scared. As if he didn't expect her to say it back.

Why wasn't she saying it back!? What was the point of all the things her friends put her through to get her out of her shell if she couldn't even form words when it mattered most?

She tried _so_ hard; she prayed to any God that would listen to her. She must've let a small squeaking sound about five times, but still nothing. She could feel him shaking and she knew that he thought she didn't love him. Maybe it was the thought of losing him that finally gave her voice back, and a little louder than she meant.

"I love you!"

She shut her eyes as he had done. She wasn't sure why, hadn't he already told her he loved her too? Why was she so afraid?

Her mind was blown halfway out of the fire country when she felt him kiss her.

Technically, it was their third kiss, but the first one was so quick she barely had any time to enjoy it, the previous was just about the same. (A/N: In case you don't remember, their first kiss was in chapter 16.) This one was much more passionate, and about the most enjoyable experience she had ever had to date.

Maybe that's why she couldn't hear anybody banging on the door. Or why she didn't know that her cousin had broken into the apartment until he pulled Naruto off of her.

* * *

Mika sat on a giant fuzzy pillow Haruka had in her room. 

She was bored to say the least, and she let Haruka know by letting out a very loud, and _long_, yawn. What did it matter how much Haruka complained or how many times Mika rushed Naruto, in the end it would be up to them. Naruto and Hinata, that is.

This may be the easiest job Mika had ever done. Most of her previous jobs were more "hands on." Now, she just had to sit back and let nature take it's course.

There was something wrong. There was a little voice in the back of her head that was telling her what she was doing was wrong. Only it wasn't her conscience.

A conscience sounded like oneself, or at least that's what she thought. She had never actually heard one before. This one sounded like someone else's voice.

It was a very attractive voice to her, perhaps that was why he was able to convince her about just about everything.

* * *

Naruto sat uncomfortably on the wooden chair. 

He was strapped to a polygraph machine, more commonly known as a lie detector. Before him were three Hyuga.

The first, and most threatning, was an older man who looked as if he wanted to kill Naruto, and like he would do it. Neji was also there. He was also angry, but he looked as if he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp. Surprisingly, he still looked threatning, even with a black eye. Between the two men was a small girl with shoulder length brown hair. The smile she was trying hard to keep from forming told him she was enjoying this.

Behind them all, _far_ behind, was Hinata. The look on her face said: "Sorry my family is insane."

They had been like that for a while since the Hyuga have to do everything by procedure. They had done a pre-test, which was just a bunch of questions of no importance. Followed by a "stim-test" in which he had to lie no matter what they asked. Hanabi had taken advantage of this and yelled "Liar!" everytime he lied.

That was the only reason Hanbi was there. It was her only chance to ever yell in her home, she'd never get another chance. She had nothing against the guy, she just wanted to have some fun.

He wasn't even sure if he wanted the real test to begin, but it eventually did.

Most of the questions were simple and obvious, like how they met, or when they began dating.

Hiashi couldn't find anything else to ask. Naruto seemed to be completely innocent of bad intentions. He _had_ to let him go or someone could charge with kidnapping. Darn.

* * *

Naruto lay on his bed, half-happy, and half-creeped out. 

The happy part was because of Hinata. Not only did she tell him she loved him, but as he he was leaving her home she pulled him into a closet and made out with him. He definetely had to get her into more closets.

The creeped out part was because as he walked home he kept hearing someone saying "Tick-tock." But every time he looked back, no one would be there. He must have a ghost haunting him.

The voice sounded strangely familiar, though. It was a woman, obviously young, and someone he knew, he just wasn't sure who it could be.

Who did he know that could follow him and talk to him without being noticed, yet wasted their time and skill following him around? Wait a minute, he _did_ know someone like that! What was her name? It was on the tip of his tounge. Just a little more...

"Mika," He finally realized.

"Yes?" The voice came from under him.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin! Once he was calm enough he looked under his bed to see the eighteen year old girl laying there without a care in the world.

"Mika! What the hell are you doing there!?"

"I just came by to tell you something," Mika explained. She continued when she saw Naruto nod as if to tell her to go on, "My boss says you're running out of time, and that they are, and I quote, 'Not paying you so you can enjoy yourself. You have a job so finish it, you good-for-nothing idiot!'"

Mika waited for Naruto to make any type of response but when he didn't she just let out a sigh and made her way out from under his bed. She dusted herself off and made her way to the door.

"Remember what I told you when we first met," Mika said before she walked out of his room, "If you want to avoid that, then you have to finish the job. And at least a few weeks before prom. That's you're deadline."

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was so not worth the wait now was it? Because of personal reasons, I won't be able to update as frequently as I would like. It won't take me as long as this one! But still...it's not life threatning, but still serious. 

Can you believe it's been more than a year since I started this fic? Happy, very late, birthday **Deflowering The Flower**!

Pls Read & Review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	25. Makoto's Courage

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N:I have a good reason for not updating in so long. I got grounded...twice. I'm a bad, bad girl. Or at least according to my mom, everyone else thinks I'm an angel!

**To KdaAnimefan: **Thanx! All I can say, is that you'll find out soon.

**To werewolfluvr147:** Wow! So I guess it wasn't that bad a chapter, huh? That's actually a good idea, but Gaara already left back to Suna. She is in a pairing, you're just not going to find out until next chapter.

**To DrendeSalkash:** Yay! Thanx, I wasn't sure if people would like that part.

**To hyuuga's pale rose:** I'm not going to spoil the ending, so I can't tell you wether he does it or not, but I can say he does love her. If you go back to chapter 12, you'll see why _exactly_ he agreed to it in the first place.

**To HinaNaruFAN987:** Um...what's long? Like the timeline?

**To Hinata of the Waterfall:** Thanx for the cake! And yea, my life is just...complicated.

**To starfairy14s:** What? Check the polls, randomness is funny. XD.

**To a single waterlilly:** Great! Thank you!

**To Maki-Zushi:** Very much appreciated.

**To Lunarangel's Dark Flame:** I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Then what would keep you reading?

Oh and thanx to the anonymous reviewer! And everyone who added this fic to their faves and alerts!

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys, but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowering The Flower**

**Chapter 25:**

**Makoto's Courage**

Ignorance truly was bliss.

Or, at least that's what Mika came to discover and firmly believe in. This new, and very long, job of hers taught her just that.

What exactly taught her that was Hinata of course.

As far as Mika could see she was truly happy; and why was she happy? Because she didn't know why exactly Naruto had asked her out in the first place. Sure, it was to make sure Haruka wouldn't do everything she warned, but Mika was sure the only part Hinata would hear if she ever found out was the "He did it for money" part.

It would be the same for any girl.

Heck, it'd be the same for Mika if _he_ ever did the same thing to her. She doubted it, but she was sure it would hurt her if he did.

She let out a groan as she remebered her... _boyfriend._

That word was still weird for her to say, or even think. Hojo Mika has a boyfriend! Not even she could believe that. And now she was seriously regretting ever hearing that word!

_'He wants me to meet his father.'_

Was he insane? What was she supposed to say? "Hi, I know I'm a year older than your son, and I'm also working to destroy one of his best friend's life, but I'm sure you'll learn to like me."

Well, it was honest, at least.

* * *

"Remember, dudes, Prom's getting ever closer so you better vote for Prom King and Queen." Usagi's voice sounded throughout the school, during first period she had the job of PA, not that she minded.

"Now, we all know who's gonna be our King, I mean that's, like, a no-brainer, but you have five Queen candidates to choose from. So how do you choose? Simple, I'll tell you! Choose either Haruno Sakura or Hyuga Hinata. Why? Because I said so!" on that cheerful note she took her hand off the microhone, leaned back in her chair, andprepared to relax the rest of the period.

Like I said, she didn't mind being the PA at all. 

"You forgot to mention the art show this friday." Hinata gently reminded.

Usagi rolled her eyes and let out a long sigh but nonetheless sat up and grabbed the microphone. "They'll also be an art show this friday. Like anybody cares." She said in a dead pan voice. Usagi quickly put on her headphones, lest Hinata remind her of something else.

Hinata laughed since she knew exactly why Usagi had put her headphones on. She walked back to the front desk where Kanami was telling Makoto how to properly run an efficient office.

Makoto was strange. They had all been working in the office since the begining of the school year but she had talked to them twice all year long. All she did was take orders and nod every time someone told her something. Actually, Makoto reminded her a bit of herself, her old self.

Maybe, one day she could do for Makoto what her friends didfor her. Hinata couldn't help but laugh at that thought. She just casually waved her hand when the others gave her a weird look.

Makoto would probably need someone with a more gentle technique than the one her friends had used on her.

* * *

Kiba rolled his eyes as he heard Usagi's anouncement.

Why was it "like, a no-brainer" who was going to be King? It didn't really matter to him, he wasn't even in the running, it just bothered him that she said it was obvious.

Then he looked around the classroom.

Just about every single female there was staring at something in his direction, he was pretty sure he had even seen the instructor sneak a peek once or twice. No, it wasn't him, it was his lab partner, Sasuke. 

Kiba didn't know why? When he first met Sasuke, he had seemed a bit _too _feminine. Then he hit his teens and became more masculine. Kiba would never call Sasuke attractive, but there had to be something about him that made every female in the vicinity swoon over him.

_'I don't see it.' _

* * *

Tenten was bored.

Sitting behind a bush while she starving was not what she considered a date. In fact, she had yet to have her date because of that stunt Hinata pulled a while back.

When Neji said he wanted her to come with him somewhere after school because he didn't want to be alone, she had assumed it was to finally have their date.

What it ended up being was Neji doing his uncle's dirty work and spying, or "looking over", Hinata's date to make sure nothing inappropriate happened.

It seemed innocent enough. They were in a public park, in the middle of the day, she was pretty sure they wouldn't do anything inappropriate. 

She wasn't even looking at them, only Neji was, since they were at the other end of the clearing sitting on a less-than-trustworthy wooden bench.

She was about to tell Neji she was going to leave, she did have homework after all, when she heard something that vaguely sounded like a crash. 

When she looked in the direction it came from she couldn't help but let out a shocked scream. If her eyesight wasn't failing, it seemed Hinata had tackled Naruto off the bench and was now on top of him on the ground.

What she didn't notice was the now broken bench.

* * *

"I'm sorry, again." Hinata apologized for the upteenth time.

They weren't even at his house yet and her dear cousin was making her say good bye already. Why? Because he wanted to walk his girlfriend home. How was that fair?

She waved a final good bye and turned to run after her supposed friends, although they started walking away to make her pick up the pace, when she ran into a green haired girl.

"Hinata-san?" 

"Makoto? What are you doing here?" If she was correct, Makoto lived far, far away from there.

"I'm looking for someone," Makoto explained between huffs. She seemed to have been running for a long time and was breathing hard.

"Oh, is it like _someone_?" Hinata asked teasingly holding out her pinkey.

"No, no, no! But it is important." Makoto explained. Hinata didn't necessarily believe her since she was blushing, but Makoto wasn't blushing because she liked him like that, it was just embarrassing for her to talk about that with anyone.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, I have to go now."

"It's okay, so do I."

Makoto bowed and ran around Hinata and around the corner. Hinata was about to start running when she heard something that made her blood run cold. Makoto's voice desperately calling out to someone.

"Naruto-san!" 

* * *

A/N: Do you guys hate me as much as I would right now? Well, I just noticed that if I keep following the storyline I plannedthis fic is going to finish soon. I'm sad. Oh! & you guys will find out who Mika's boyfriend is next chapter! Did any of you see the drama DVD? Konoha Gakuen Den I think it's called. Those who did probably saw the similarities in this NH date and that one.

Also, I'd like to thank whoever nominated this fic for best High School Fic. & I'd appreciate it if you guys would vote for it, voting ends this friday. It's probably not going to win, and I'm ok with that, I'm honored that it was even nominated.

Cookies for whoever can guess who Mika's boyfriend is.

Pls read & review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	26. The Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or its characters. Just my plot and OCs.

A/N: Ok, before anybody says anything, no I was NOT grounded! My computer just hates me. Does anyone remember the problem I mentioned about the charger I mentioned before? Probably not, well anyways it tookk me until now to buy a new charger because I'm poor. So it took me a long while to finally finish this.

**Before we get started, I wanted to clear up a few things:** Quite a few people were confused with two things last chapter. That's _completely_ my fault, I'm obviously not doing my job if people don't get what I'm trying to say. So 1) No, Hinata didn't actually pounce on Naruto. When it said, "What she failed to notice was the broken bench," I was trying to say that the bench broke and they just ended up in that positon. It just looked like Hinata pounced on him to Tenten 'cause she was far away, and that part was being told from Tenten's perspective.

And 2) No, Makoto doesn't like Naruto! She likes Lee, I thought I made that pretty clear in previous chapters. She was blushing just because of how Hinata said it. I don't know about you, but I'm a pretty shy person when it comes to talking to people about love. Even if I absolutely _hate_ the person they're talking about, I'll still blush. And since Makoto's shy, I just made her react like that too.

**Very, very important!: **This chapter starts before the last chapter finished, just so you don't get confused.

**To werewolfluvr147:** Well, I didn't get grounded, but I'm still really late, huh? That is a good guess, but not the right one. Sorry.

**To loveslavender:** Nope, sorry, and yea, that was funny and way creepy.

**To KdaAnimefan:** Yup, you're exactly right!

**To Ancient Kyubi: **Sorry I took so long, and well you'll see what happens.

**To DrendeSalkash: **Wow! You're the first person to get it right. When I saw you're guess I was like, "Oh my God! Someone got it right!"

**To Ultimatrix:** Thank you! And don't feel bad, only one person got it, and that's exactly what I wanted. Mystery!

**To starfairy14s:** Yea, I had no idea what that was either. I would read it everywhere, so I finally decided to check it out, and there it was! Oh, and just tell me where to go to read your doujinshi.

* * *

**Summary: **AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys, but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her?

* * *

**Deflowering the Flower**

**Chapter 26:**

**The Truth Revealed**

Makoto lay on her bed watching the roof.

She wished her life really was as boring as anyone who saw her right now would think. She knew that was the only reason her parents left her alone so much. Not because they neglected her, not even because they trusted her to take care of herself, but because they thought her life was so boring she could never do anything stupid.

She so wished that were true.

What her parents didn't know was that her life wasn't so boring, and not even in a good way.

As long as she stood beside Haruka her life could never be boring because Haruka always did such stupid and mean things. And she was too spineless to try to stop her. Heck, she had helped her do most of the those things.

She was still helping her.

Even though she knew Lee would hate her when everyone found out, because they _would_ find out; nothing stays hidden forever between Earth and Heaven. Sooner or later the bomb would drop and Hinata's friends and family would kill her, Naruto, and Mika. Perhaps even Haruka if anyone ever told who was really behind everything.

_'Only if Mika tells.'_ Even in her thoughts she was too cowardly to tell on Haruka.

It should be so easy, she knew that. The way Haruka treated her should've given her enough strength. She should want revenge enough to tell every single secret she knew, which were more than a few, to the entire world.

_'And Lee would want me to.'_

That's right Lee's friendship was much more important then revenge. That night, so long ago, when they were still on Hino island and she asked him what he would do if he was in her position he said he would tell. He had told her truth was the most important thing, and that her "friend" was no real friend at all if they wanted her to do something she felt was wrong.

That's right, Haruka wasn't her friend, Lee was, and her fear of losing his friendship was much stronger than her fear of Haruka. Or everything else that would follow this decision. She knew what she had to do if she had to if she wanted any chance of saving that friendship.

She had to stop Naruto!

* * *

"Naruto-san!" Makoto cried after she turned the corner.

Naruto turned around and looked at the green-haired girl confused. "Hi, who are you?"

_'That's right! I've never even talked to him!' _Makoto panicked. What was she doing? She was already starting to hyperventilate.

"I know what you're doing!" She shouted, not knowing what else to do, "I know what you're being paid to do! You have to stop, you can't do that to Hinata-san."

"What?" A small voice forced her to turn around, "What can't he do to me?" Hinata demanded.

Nobody answered her.

Hinata stepped foward and grabbed one of Makoto's arms, hard. "What can't he do to me?" She demanded again, with a bit of fury in her voice. She violently shook the petrified girl, "Tell me!"

Makoto turned her head to Naruto. He looked even more scared than her, because he knew what was coming. She had to tell Hinata and they both knew what she would think once she knew.

"I'm sorry," Makoto whimpered then turned back to Hinata, "You know, my friend Haruka? She's jealous of you. She wanted to destroy you, so she hired him to--"

"Stop! Please," Naruto begged.

"To what?" Hinata asked, even though a part of her didn't want to know. What was so horrible that he wouldn't want her to know? What could someone who wanted to destroy her hire him to do?

"To deflower you," Makoto quietly finished. She kept her eyes on the ground, not wanting to watch Hinata's heart break.

"What?" She heard Hinata whimper as she let go of her arm.

This time, Makoto did look up, though she immediately regretted it. Hinata actually looked paler, her watery eyes portraying a pain that she couldn't describe and her mouth hund half-open as if she wanted to say something but the words couldn't come out. She finally turned and ran away.

"Wait! Hinata, you don't understand!" Naruto ran after her.

Makoto just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do next. She thought she had been doing the right thing but all she had done was cause so much pain.

What had she done?

* * *

Hinata just kept walking.

She didn't even know what she should feel. Betrayed? Angry? Hurt? Yes, but mostly stupid. She had to be the dumbest person in the world to actually fall for something like this. Who would actually willingly give their virginity to someone who was paid to seduce her? She hadn't, but she was sure she would have if given the opportunity.

She could hear Naruto calling out to her but she didn't want to listen. She just wanted to get to Neji and get to her house.

She froze, _'Neji.'_ He would undoutedly ask her what was wrong and she never could lie to him. If he found out, he would kill Naruto! And although she despised him at the moment, she didn't want him to get hurt.

"Fianlly," Naruto said as he caught up with her, "You have to give me a chance to explain."

"Why?! What did you think would happen? Did you think I would never find out? Did you think I couldn't feel any pain? Did you think I wouldn't _hate _you?"

The word 'hate' hurt him more than any blow ever could, especially coming from her. But she obviously didn't know that as she punched him in the gut with more force than he ever thought someone as small as her could ever hit.

In truth, she didn't punch him to hurt, well, okay maybe a little, but it was more out of a desire to protect him. So he wouldn't follow her and face her cousin and family. She wanted to protect him because she didn't hate him, she still loved him.

* * *

A/N: Okay, chapter done! It was too short, I know. I know I promised Mika's boyfriend would be revealed this chapter but it seemed too happy for this chapter and I felt "right" finishing it there.

Um, I have a bit of a predicament. When I was re-reading the entire fic again so I could pick up where I left off I felt like I had strayed from my path somewhere along the way. I guess it's because there was so many times that I just dropped it out of my life, that when I started again it was just different.

Do you guys think I should redo it, or just finish this one? Do you think it's good enough?

Well, either way, give my fic another chance! I know I get bored with fics when they take months to update, but now I have a new charger. I dont have an excuse anymore. Besides it should finish soon, anyways!

Pease review!

-Destiny's sweet melody


	27. The Problem

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, just my plot and OCs.

**To my reviewers: **from now on, I'm going to reply to you all personally through the reply url that comes with the comments because it's just easier that way. But you already know that, 'cause I've already replied to you.

Anyway, thanx to each and every one of you! And everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Summary:**

AU. Hinata is one of the most popular girls at South Konoha High. She's the object of desire for many boys but she only has eyes for one guy. What happens when a jealous girl finds out and hires a certain loud-mouthed blonde to win her over, just long enough to deflower her.

* * *

**Deflowring the Flower**

**Chapter 27:**

**The Problem**

She was crying, what else could she do?

Hinata had managed to get home without drawing any attention to herself, but she knew it was just a matter of time before somebody came to check on her.

Since the moment she got home, she had locked herself in her room and had not come out once. Not even to eat dinner.

It was only a matter of time before somebody came to check on her and she did _not_ want to talk to anyone at the moment.

Slowly, she got up from her bed and wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

There was only one place she knew she could go to where no one would bother her. She got her towel and went to take a bath.

* * *

Mika regretted every step she took.

_'I'm going to meet his father,'_ she thought with regret. Part of her wanted to run away but she couldn't. He was holding her hand as he led her through the streets to his house.

When she got there, she was so intimidated. It was nothing fancy, it wasn't even that big, but the idea of meeting his father scared her.

What would she even say? Considering the circumstances that she met him through, it obviously couldn't be the truth. She took a deep breath as she walked into the house and came face to face with a man standing right at the entramce.

Had he been wating for them?

"Hello," He spoke calmly, much like his son, "You must be Mika. I'm Aburame Shibi."

* * *

"Hinata-sama." Neji knocked on her door, "You're going to be late for school."

There was no reply from the other side of the door.

"Hinata-sama, if you don't reply, I'm going to go into your room whether you like it or not."

Still no reply. Now he was worried, usually the threat of invading her privacy was enough to get her to run out of her room.

He walked into the room and a chill ran down his spine. It was so cold! He noticed her sleeping form still in her bed. Now he was really worried. She never overslept.

As he got closer he could hear her coughing and sniffling. _'So she's not asleep.'_

"Hinata-sama," He called out worridly as he placed his palm on her forehead, "You're burning up! And your hair's still wet. Did you really sleep with your hair wet and the temperature this low?"

A cough was his reply.

"Is this why you stayed in your room all this time?"

Hinata's eyes brightened at the idea, "Y-yes, I was feeling bad."

"Why didn't you say anything? Just stay put, I'll got tell Hiashi-sama that you can't go to school."

* * *

Naruto let out a long sigh as he stared at the cold soda can in his hand. Why was he even helping this girl anyway? Wasn't she the one who ruined everything?

He walked from the vending machine to the bench that the green-haired girl, Makoto he thought, was sitting at and gave her the soda can. Instead of drinking it, like one would think, she pressed it against her face, trying to stop the stinging.

When he had marched toward her locker, he had every intention of yelling at her, making her feel bad, and everything except for hurting her. But when she turned around with a large, red hand-shaped mark on her face the nice guy in him won out.

Instead of trying to make her feel as bad as he was feeling, he was trying to help her feel better. _'Besides, she already looks worse than me.'_

That was true, besides the slap on her face, she had bags under her eyes and her eyes looked tortured, for more reasons than just what she did to him, her hair was undone and she was so pale she looked sick.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly, but he heard it, "I just thought I could finally do the right thing, you know?"

He nodded, even though she wasn't looking at him; she was looking at the floor.

"She's been my only friend since I was a little kid, even though I knew all the things she did were wrong, I didn't stop any of them because I didn't want to make her angry. I just wanted to remain as her friend, I just wanted to be accepted by someone." Tears started threatning to spill out at this point.

"I've always been _that _girl, the weird girl," she continued, "When I was with her, she didn't really make me feel any different about that," she laughed bitterly at that, "but I felt like she needed me. For the first time in my life, I felt needed by someone; not even my parents gave me that. I mean, they love me, but they don't really _need_ me."

Tears were quietly spilling out now, "I just... wanted to be needed by someone."

Naruto looked at the crying girl next to him, understanding perfectly what she was talking about. Nobody at his old schools ever liked "that orphan boy" which was why he always got into fights.

"So what's different now?" He asked, even though he had no idea who she was talking about, "Why tell on her now?"

She turned to him suddenly, with a fierce look in her eyes, but it quickly dissapeared and she shied away from him. "Because I thought I had found someone else who needed me, who I needed too."

"What a problem," Naruto declared, when she looked at him with a confused look on her face he continued, "Well, I was planning to hate you, but now I understand you, I can even relate to you. I wanted to be able to blame someone else other than myself for what I did, but who am I supposed to hate now?"

Makoto stared at him with sad eyes. Then her face lit up with an idea.

"Well..." she started carefully, "Maybe you can make it all better!"

It was his turn to look at her with a confused look on his face.

"Mika! I'm sure she knows what to do to make it all better!"

"That weird girl who told me what to do?"

"Yes, she's just a middleman, but it's her job to do things like this. If she can ruin lives, I'm sure she can help us make them better."

"How?"

"Well, I wanted to avoid doing this, but I guess we have to give the mastermind a taste of her own medicine." Makoto announced, though she noticed she still couldn't bring herself to rat out Haruka.

"How do we contact her? She always came to me." Naruto pointed out.

"I know where she lives, but it's dangerous to go too late, we have to go right now!" She jumped out of the bench and threw the soda can aside. "You don't mind skipping school, do you?"

"What, are you joking?" He stood up as well, "Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: That last scene with Naruto and Makoto is what kept me from updating for so long. I wasn't sure how to make them interact, and even though I'm still not completely in love with it, I decided to stick with this version and end the chapter here before I got stuck again.

Well, Mika's boyfriend has been revealed and a couple of people actually got it right: Shino! Props to all those who got it right!

Please read and review!


End file.
